Being Rich Isn't As Cracked Up As You Think
by XBreathxLessX
Summary: "Become my successor and I'll pay for the hospital bills."The old hag smirked up at me. I glared at her, my nails biting into my skin. "Deal."Her smirk widened as she clasped her hands together."Now tell me, do you know of a school called Ouran?"KaoruXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone! Yeah I know I shouldn't be doing this while Under The Blue Moon is in progress. But I felt like I had to do it. The original title was supposed to be Being Rich Isn't As Cracked Up As It's Supposed To Be but seems like it was to long XD. I have this on quizilla as well, just in case someone might accuse me of plagiarizing.**

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan!" Someone swung their arms around me. A small grunt left my mouth from the impact and I grabbed the arms.<p>

"Mari how many times have I told you not to do that? _Especially _when I'm _working_?" I scolded when she jumped off on me. She gave me a small pout.

"But Nee-chan!"

"Nope, I'm not hearing any of that. Now go to your booth!" I pointed to one of the booths where Mari usually stayed when she came to visit.

She walked off dejectedly towards the booth. I shook my head slightly at her behavior as a smile formed onto my face.

"Yare, yare Aoi." Shivers ran down my spine at the collected cool voice. I turned to see my manager giving me a small smirk.

"Already being a mother aren't we?"

A nervous laugh left my mouth at the look she was sending me. Suddenly the cafe's bell rang signaling that someone had come in. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth when I turned away from Emi.

"Welcome to Cafe de la Hana!" I smiled at the customer's. "Follow me this..." I trailed off noticing how quiet the cafe had become. I glanced around noticing that many of the girls were staring at the two customers who had come in.

"Ne, ne." I felt tugging on my hand and looked down to see a blond-haired boy. His eyes sparkled as he looked up at me. "Is it true that your cakes can beat everyone else's?"

I felt a small tug on my heart as I stared at him. He was so cute! I bent down to his ruffling his hair a bit with a grin.

"You bet ya!" His eyes sparkled even more if that was possible.

"Mitsukuni." His taller counterpart said. I looked up at him noticing how odd the two seemed.

"Takashi let's eat some cake!" Mitsukuni, I presumed, looked up at Takashi happily.

"Here you guys go!" I showed them to a booth. I placed two menus on their table and took out my notepad.

"Anything to drink?" I asked. But before I could get their answers, someone had grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Gomenesai!" They exclaimed. I looked back to see our new girl Jani. "I'm late Aoi-sempai!"

I glanced up at the clock over the counter, my eyes wide with realization. My boss said he'll fire me if I was late next time! Well actually he wouldn't he was too nice for that, but being late isn't good for an employee with a history like mine.

"It's okay Jani you're here now!" I ushered her to the two. "I was just about to take their orders!"

I rushed past her, not even bothering to say goodbye to the odd pair. "Mari let's go!"

"Hai!"

I ran into the changing room. With the speed of a ninja I managed to change out my cafe uniform and into my gas stop one. I pulled the cap onto my head as I ran out the back doors. Like always, Mari was at the end of the alley waiting.

"Be careful Nee-san!" Mari held out a bento to me which I gratefully grabbed from her. I sent her a mischevious grin when I passed her.

"Aren't I always?" I called back. "Be careful on the way home imouto!"

I groaned lightly stretching for my poor sore back. Today was one of those days when all three of my jobs where busy. Yep you heard me right. I work three jobs so I could support my sister's schooling expenses.

Me? Why I didn't bothering go to High School. It's not like I wasn't smart for it, which I was, it just was that I couldn't afford it. Besides an ex-delinquent like me wouldn't fit for the school I was aiming for anyways.

My parents? Dead. My current guardian is my aunt who doesn't care about us. She only gave us a one-room apartment, which I have to pay for too.

Does my life suck? Yeah it kind of does, but it made me grow up. I mean I had to get rid of my juvenile ways for Mari. She's aspiring to be a doctor you know. Better than my dream of becoming a musician.

"Thanks for a job well done Kuragari-san." A soft voice whispered. I glanced up to see my boss's son looking up at me. I grinned at him and ruffled his hair.

"Ne what did I tell you about calling me by my last name? Besides shouldn't you be asleep otouto?"

The little boy blushed slightly and peered up at me with his big grey eyes. I giggled lightly whipping a lolipop out of nowhere and gave it to him.

"Papa needed to get something."

"It's past your curfew."

"I don't have school tomorrow."

"It's dangerous being here at night."

"Nee-san is here." A squeal left my lips as I glomped the ten-year old boy.

"You're too polite! Are you sure you're not older than me?" I mused. He blushed again and messed with the hem of his shirt.

"Kei there you are!" Kei smiled and ran towards the voice.

"Ah sorry to trouble you Aoi-san. He always gets excited to see you." I smiled at him and shook my head at him in reply.

"It's okay Yamamoto-sama. I was just about to lock up."

"Do you need a ride?" He looked at me worriedly. I shook my head with a small laugh.

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure."

"Yes sir. My boyfriend said he was going to pick me up anyways."

"Okay, well thanks for the job well done Aoi-san. Say goodbye Kei."

The black-haired boy looked up and ran towards me. He latched himself onto my legs and gave me a big smile.

"Night Nee-chan." I felt that familiar tug and bent down to hug him back. "Night otouto."

I waved them goodbye before turning off the lights. A sigh escaped my lips as I grabbed the telephone that was on the counter. I dialed the numbers I knew by heart.

After the first few rings, he finally answered.

"Aoi~" A frown found itself on my mouth. "Whaddya...callin' so late for? You...I'm with *hiccup* some of ma frands."

"Sorry Shin, didn't know you were drinking tonight." I sneered.

"Dontcha *hiccup* talk like ta me ya bitch!"

"Whatever asshole. Call me when you're sober." I slammed the phone down angrily. This was the third time, no the fourth, that he's broken his promise to me! He probably was gambling too.

I grumbled to myself as I locked the doors to the convenience store. A small scream of frustration left my mouth as I walked away.

Stupid Shin getting drunk. Stupid me for still going out with him. But he really isn't that much of a bad guy when he's sober. At least towards me.

I hummed to myself walking down a familiar road. This wasn't the first time this happened and knowing me it won't be the last.

"Let go!" My ears perked up and I slowed down a bit. When I rounded the corner I saw some guy trying to rob some old lady. I frowned feeling myself tremble slightly.

_No don't get involved_. I chided myself. Another protest left the old lady's mouth. In retaliation, the guy brought up his hand as if to strike her. _Aw fuck it_.

I grabbed his wrist right before he struck her. Both of them looked at me in surprise. I twisted his wrist making him cry out loud.

"Now if you wanna pick on someone," I smirked at him, "then how about me?"

I didn't give him time to answer when I let my fist fly into his face. He let go of her basket and stumbled back. He glared up at me angrily.

"You stupid whore!" He screeched running towards me. I dodged easily and gave a small 'tsk'. He let out a frustrated scream and ran at me again. His hand was reaching out for me, which I took to flip him over.

"Granny, do you need some help?" I asked turning to her. She stared at me in surprise. I looked down noticing that there was a hand-weaved basket on the floor with onigiri everywhere.

"Look out!" She cried out pushing me out of the way. I looked up surprised and watched as the guy before hit her with a pole that seemingly came out of nowhere. She fell to the floor in crumpled heap. My eyes widened before I turned to the guy.

"You really pissed me off." I hissed demonically. He looked at me scared. Yet before he could do anything I grabbed him by his collar.

"Get the hell outta of my sight and I won't kill ya." He nodded terrified. I let him go and he ran off.

I bent down to the granny's level worriedly.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked softly. She peered up at me.

"My arm."

"Hold still okay." I grabbed her weaved basket and gathered her onigiri or what was left of it into the basket. I bent down in front of her, with my back facing her.

"Get on." I ordered lightly.

"E-Eh?"

"It'd be easier to get on." After a moment of silence, I felt a small weight on my back. Arms hooked around my neck along with legs around my waist. I grabbed her weaved basket before placing it on my head. My arms went under her legs.

"Think you could hold onto it for me?" I asked gently. I heard a small yes before one of the arms unlatched themselves from my neck.

"Granny, where do you live."

"N-Nowhere." She whispered back. A sigh escaped my lips. I would be crazy if I took her home. It was bad enough for me and Mari to live together, but a third person?

"W-Would you be so kind to let me stay with you?"

Damn it Kami-sama! Are you trying to kill me.

"Are you _sure _you don't have _anywhere _else to go?" I stressed lightly walking towards my appointed destination.

"H-Hai."

Well looks like we're going to have a roommate Mari.

* * *

><p><strong>Well tell me what you guys think by reviewing! I swear I'll update UTBM after this!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo everyone! Thanks everyone for the reviews! The whole time I had a goofy smile on =)**

**Fox Alder and Tailsdoll123 thanks for making my day XD**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs...sadly**

* * *

><p>"I refuse!" Mari hissed lowly so as to not wake up our new roomate. I rolled my eyes at her.<p>

"Mari think about it." I murmured softly pulling my jacket on. "She's an old lady who hardly remembers anything."

Mari grabbed my shoulder making me sigh softly. I turned to her expectantly.

"Just because she saved you doesn't mean anything!" She scolded her eyes narrowing. "For all we know, she could be some conniving theif!"

I shrugged her hand off and sent her a glare. "She took a hit for me. That's just fine in my book." I walked over to the door and put my shoes on. "I left some money on the counter. There's no school today so please be kind enough to take her to a hospital."

"Are you crazy Aoi!" She screeched. I shushed her and open the door.

"You're not a deliquent anymore so stop acting like it! Maybe then you'll be able to keep a job."

Ouch. Now that one really hurt. I squeezed my eyes tighting taking a deep breath.

"I'll come during break. You better have taken her Mari or else."

I walked out of the house, making sure to close the door quietly. I tucked my hair into my hat making sure it wouldn't fall out. Afterwards, I ran down the stairs before jumping the last few. When I landed I took off towards the supper market that was only a few blocks away.

Everything was the same like every other morning. It was quiet and peaceful. Same old, same old. Except, for the second to last block that is. For some reason, sometimes I would catch a limo arriving or appearing at my friend's apartment complex.

Humming caught my ears and I waved over at Mr. Sawada who usually gets up early to tend to his garden on Sundays. He waved back happily at me just as I turned on the corner.

A bit the inside of my cheek. The limo was here. Maybe they're leaving. But one can't help but be curious as to what they co-

"Oof!"

I tumbled into the ground taking someone down with me. My eyes widen and I quickly switched sides so I would take more of the damage.

I laid there for a moment hearing distant laughter. I sat up realizing that I had knocked down a blond. My body shot up and I immediately picked him up.

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" I repeated bowing profusely. "I should have watched where I was going! Are you okay?"

The blond's eyes were swirls. I panicked a bit inside. Would he sue me? Would he really sue for knocking him over? Wait yes he would! AHH! I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS!

"Aoi-san?"

My ears perked up at the voice. I turned to see my old friend from middle school. Haruhi Fujioka. Except...her hair was longer and wasn't so boyishly short.

"Haruhi-chan!" I exclaimed glomping her, prompting said girl to sweat drop. But can you blame me? I haven't seen her since middle school.

"Mommy why is there a boy hugging our daughter?" Someone cried out. I turned back to see the blond I had knocked over crying onto a black-haired boy with glasses. Besides them were two ginger twins.

"Are you working today?" Haruhi asked ignoring the blond before her like it was an everyday thing. I sweat dropped at how it probably was and let go of her. Wait...did she ask me if I was working today?

"Shit!" I cursed looking at the time. "I'm late! I'm late!" I turned to the blond and bowed again. "Gomen! Ja Ne Haruhi-chan!"

"WAIT HOW DO YOU KNOW MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?"

I left them in the dust mentally beating myelf up. How could I let myself get so distracted when I know I'm working with Taiki?

I stretched my sore back and grinned over at my co-wroker, Kairi. I slipped off the apron and ran my fingers through my black hair.

"Thanks for a job well done Kairi-san!" She smiled at me shyly. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"E-Eh?" She looked at me confused. "D-Didn't you s-see the sc-schedule?"

"No I left really early." I stared at her confused. What was wrong with my schedule?

Kairi searched through her apron, and took out a folded white paper. Her fingers fumbled to open before she shyly handed it over to me. I sent her a grateful smile and scanned through it.

"N-NANI?" My jaw went slack as my eye bugged out. It couldn't be! Why does it have to be like this! I need this more than anyone can imagine.

"You need to rest Aoi." A rough voice stated. I turned to see my manager with his arms folded over his chest.

"But why?" I cried, tears falling.

"It's just a day off Aoi-chan." Shika appeared behind him with a grin on his face.

"You never ask for a day off or call in." Manager concluded pushing me towards the employee's room.

"I need this though!" I whined. Manager huffed why Shika laughed at my predicament.

"It's raining. Take the umbrella. I already clocked you out." Manager grinned at me holding out an umbrella to me.

A dejected sigh escaped my lips. They were so cruel.

"By the way you better not show up tomorrow morning or else." Shike threatened playfully.

I placed my cap on, tucking my hair in. I looked back at Manager who was holding out the umbrella towards me.

"Hai Hai." I inched closer to the door. "Ja Ne!" I booked it out hearing Manager yell about taking the umbrella.

I smiled and pulled my hat down just a bit. They were really nice. Especially to take me in after what I did here almost four years ago for my intiation.

After a few minutes, I slowed down. The rain was pouring hard, and nothing but just a cap for protection really didn't help. Damn it, because I was in such a hurry to leave I forgot my jacket. Maybe I should've took the umbrella after all.

My shoulders slumped slightly as I wrapped my arms around me for warmth. My teeth chattered lightly.I _really _should have taken him up on that offer.

"AOI?"

My head snapped up, only to find Ranka staring at me. He ran back inside his apartment before running down the stairs.

"Are you trying to get yourself sick?" He scolded holding an umbrella over us. He placed a towel on me before grabbing onto my arm.

"Get inside before you die in this rain!"

"A-Ah but Ranka-san I ne-"

"What did I tell you about calling me Ranka?" He sent me a playful glare before shoving me inside the apartment. "Call me Papa!"

"B-But Rank-" a dark glare was sent my way. "I mean _Papa_, I need to go back home. I work in thirty minutes."

"Nonsense! You are not going out into this weather! Call-in. I'll make some tea, and change out of your wet clothes."

I sweat dropped as he fussed over me. Just like old times.

"Here you can wear this!" He pulled out a light blue dress out of nowhere. I stared at the chest area before looking down at mine. Thanks to my bandages they were a bit a smaller, but not enough for the dress to fit me.

I coughed slightly into my hands. "It won't fit me. Haruhi and me aren't the same size in that area."

His shoulders slumped and a dark cloud appeared over his head. I sweat dropped at the sight. Today was such an odd day.

"I'll go make the tea. There's clothes in Haruhi's room that would fit you." He walked away dejectedly. I laughed slightly at his antics before walking over to their phone. I took my cap off, letting my wet hair fall down. I rubbed against it with the towel.

I dialed the numbers and leaned against the wall. It rang a few times.

"Moshi mosh~"

"Mari it's me. I'm at Haruhi's place right now. Ranka saw me in the rain. Did you take granny to the hospital?"

"Why I'm doing fine nee-chan. Thanks for asking." She drawled out. I frowned. Something must have happened to make her angry. "No I didn't take her to hospital."

"Mari I told you to take her!" I hissed into the phone annoyed.

"First off, she's not my problem. Secondly, I didn't bring her here you did. Third, she's troublesome! She got me in trouble with Mrs. Ashiya!"

"Don't be like this Mari." I warned my tone taking a darker aspect.

"I'm leaving with my friends in a second. I don't want to deal with the trouble you brought this time."

"KORA!" I yelled into the phone. "What the hell is ya problem Mari!"

"You want to know my problem?" She asked angrily. "My parents are dead. My yankee of a sister is trying to play parent, and takes home an old woman with amnesia. My aunt doesn't care about us. Is that good enough for you."

"Mari." My tone becoming darker and venomously. "Are ya tryin' ta say that I don't have problems? I work three jobs ta take care of ma imouto. Ma gang is out there tryin' ta beat me up. Everyday I risk losin' ma job because of them. Don't act like ya the only one who have problems!"

"You chose to do that not me! You should've stayed with your stupid gang!"

"KORA! DON'T YA HANG UP ON ME!" The dial tone was my only reply. I slammed the phone down on the reciever and let out a frustated yell.

"Is everything fine?" Ranka came out of the kitchen. I turned back to him and shook my head.

"I have ta go. Sorry for troublin' ya." I bowed before placing my cap on. I shoved my hair in it angrily.

"Here at least take this jacket and umbrella." Ranka said kindly. Guilt swept through me, I shouldn't have made such a scene here. I placed the jacket on and grabbed the umbrella. Then I stalked over to the door, yanking it open.

To both our surprise, Haruhi was right there, her hand outstretched. We stared at each other for a moment, the rich bastards from earlier behind her. However, there was the odd pair from yesterday with them.

'Aoi-san." Haruhi began.

"Sorry Haruhi, I'm in a bit of a hurry." I pushed past her. But before I could get far, there was a sudden weightt on both of my shoulders.

"Haruhi how come you never-" Ginger 1 grinned at the girl.

"Introduced us to your friend?" Ginger 2 finished. I shrugged them off angrily. I _really _do not have the time to be here right now. It must be nice to be so rich and have not a care in the world.

"You never asked." She deadpanned staring at me with concern.

"YOU!" The blond from earlier, pointed at me rudely. "TELL ME OF YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

Suddenly, the blond was on the floor with Ranka's foot on his back.

"It's a bug! Let me get rid of it!" Ranka gleefully began to stomp on his back. A vein appeared on my fist when the weight was back on my shoulders.

"Haruhi, why don't you introduce us to your friend." Glasses says. She looked up at him before looking back at me.

"Yeah Haruhi!" The twins chimed. The vein grew bigger, and Haruhi's eyes widened when my body began to tremble slightly.

"Takashi isn't that the person from before?" The boy from yesterday asked happily.

"Ah."

"You never told-"

"Us your name."

"KORA! GET YA STICKIN' PAWS OFF OF ME!" I screeched pushing them away. Everyone's attention was on me.

"I don't have the time for this." I grumbled grabbing the rail. My hand tightened on the umbrella I was holding, and I used the rail for help as I jumped over it. I landed on my feet in a crouched position. Not wasting a beat, I took off.

Damn them rich bastards! How dare they waste my time like that! Being rich must be amazing if they have time to pester me and poor Haruhi!

* * *

><p><strong>well guys this is the second chapter. I hope you guys liked it! A thing about Aoi that you may have figured out is that when she is really angry, she talks like a yankee. Though I hope no one was OOC. Tell me what you think with a review or PM!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo everyone! Thanks everyone for the reviews! The whole time I had a goofy smile on =)**

**IMAxENIGMAx, Lanee, Tailsdoll123 I love you guys! Thanks for your reviews! And to those who favorited and/or put this story on story alerts, I love you guys too XD**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs...sadly**

* * *

><p>"Granny!" I called out, slamming the door open in the process. I rushed into the bedroom to see the old woman just sitting there. I bent down in front of her, taking in big breaths.<p>

"Daijabou?" I asked softly. She looked at me and for the first time since we met, she smiled.

"You're back." She whispered softly before lunging at me making me lose my balance. We fell to the floor with a thud as she held onto me. Awkwardly, I patted her back.

"Ne, let me see your arm." I said after managing to get her off me. She shook her head and hid her arm behind her back.

"You're wet." She commented. I blinked before looking down. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I'll be fine, but let me see that arm. Please?"

She bit her lip before slowly taking her arm out. My eyes widen at how bruised and swollen it was. Mari if you knew it was like this why didn't you take her to the hospital!

"Get up." I said standing. She looked back up at me terrified. I bit the inside of my cheek before bending down in front of her. My back faced her and I turned my head and smiled.

"I'll give you a piggy back ride."

Her eyes widen slightly. Slowly, but surely, a wide smile started to spread on her face. She latched her arms around my neck and I grabbed a hold of her legs. She was pretty light now that I think about it.

"Hold on tight to me, and this." I handed her the umbrella when I walked into the 'living' room. I snatched the money up from the table and stuffed it into my pocket before grabbing her leg again.

"Where are we going?" She whispered into my hair. I opened the door, noticing that the rain was pouring hard again. I bit the inside of my cheek as I walked out. Slowly I made my way down the stairs, wary of the old woman on my back.

"Granny it's going to be a bit of bumpy ride." I said tightening my hold on her. She opened the umbrella when I stepped off the last step. "We're paying Dr. Tadase a visit."

Her arms tightened around my neck and I sucked in a big breath. It was almost five blocks until his clinic. I'm already tired from running around in this rain, and if I keep going like this, I'll get sick. But...but as long as I help her it'll be fine! I can't be so heartless and just leave her alone like Mari would want. No...no it would be too much; like what happened with -

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice broke me out of my thoughts. I didn't even realize that I had already started to run. "I'm a stranger."

"Who cares? You need help so you're going to get it." I replied hastily, slowing down as I turned. I sped up, hearing the sound of my shoes hitting the ground getting into rhythm with the rain. I pushed myself even harder, as I felt her shiver. I could've called Dr. Tadase over, but then someone would call Aunt Madoka. Knowing her she would come to see what the problem was and if she saw this old lady, surely she would kick her out. I wouldn't push it past her to do that. At least the workers there could care less about my personal life.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled into my neck. One more block left. "I'm troubling you so much. I'll leave after this."

"Granny," I started seeing the clinic up ahead. "Do you even know what your name is? Let alone if you have family?" I felt her shake her head after a moment. I crossed the road, the corner of my eye catching something black. "Then...you can stay with me. I'll take care of you, I promise!"

I bursted into the clinic taking everyone by surprise. I bent over a bit gasping for air. Her arms loosened and I let go of her legs. The added weight disappeared.

"Is," I took in a big breath, "Dr. Tadase here?"

"H-He's with a patient. I'm going to have to ask you to wait." The nurse said startled. I walked to counter and grabbed the clipboard that she had taken out. She looked at me timidly, and when I caught her eyes she looked away blushing. Ah don't tell me she thinks I'm a guy too!Did I wound the bandages too tight that no one can see that I have a chest...or is it _that_ small?

"What room?"

"E-Eh?"

"I asked what room." I glared at her making her shrink back.

"Are you _trying_ to make them quit?"

I couldn't help but grin at the stoic voice as I watched the nurse's face turn a slight pink color. I spun around, my grin becoming even bigger at the disapproving stare I was receiving.

"Ne, can you look over at granny there?" I asked him sweetly. His eyes narrowed slightly, his brown hair falling into his eyes. He brushed his bangs away and shook his head.

"I only take guy patients."

"Aw don't be like that! You owe me remember." I grabbed onto his arm. I held back a laugh as his face distorted into disgust. I held on tighter as he tried to pull his arm away.

"Let go of me!" He hissed trying to pull his arm out, while refraining from touching me anymore. I let go only to hug him. "I'll do it, just let go! Sometimes you make me wish I was a all-boys school doctor."

"Thanks! Granny, Dr. Tadase said he'll see you." I walked back grabbing her arm gently. Dr. Tadase gave a angry huff and walked away from us. I followed after him, smirking at the way he was acting. Ah it was great to know someone's weakness and exploit it for your benefit sometimes.

"Stay in here." He pointed to an empty room. I shot him a grin before helping the granny up onto the examination bed. Someone called him away and a second later he came back in. "Shin's here. He's looking for you."

I shot up and turned to the old lady. "Ne, I'm going to be gone for a bit, but don't worry Dr. Tadase doesn't bite." Unless you're a man. I turned away from her and started to walk away, but I felt a small tug on the jacket.

"Please don't go." She whispered softly. If it was anyone else, I would've told Dr. Tadase to tell them to wait..but it's Shin. If anything, he'll think I'm cheating on him and go berserk. I mean, last time he almost destroyed one of the patient rooms when Dr. Tadase was examining me. He didn't calm down until he found out Dr. Tadase was gay.

"Gomen, but this person is impatient, and I don't like to make him angry. He isn't as adorable when he is." Her hand fell down and I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. But trust me on this one granny, you really don't want to see his temper when it's out of hand.

I walked out of the room and forced a smile on.

"Aoi-chan~" Shin grinned at me and attacked me ion a hug. I could barely smell the scent of alcohol on pulled away before pulling me into a kiss. The taste of sake became stronger when he shoved his tongue into my mouth.

"S-Shin not here!" I exclaimed embarrassed. I looked around just as everyone else looked away. I heard a slight scoff from Dr. Tadase. Shin laughed and I couldn't help but smile a bit. He wasn't as drunk as I thought he was.

"Hai hai." He took my hand gently and we walked out of the clinic together. He turned to me with a small pout. "You're not mad at me are you? For not picking you up."

"It's okay." I gave a slight grin, and squeezed his had reassuringly. "I made it home safely." Half-true.

"Then why are you at the clinic?"

"Mari was a bit sick." I didn't miss a beat. If he knew that I took in an ederly grandmother, he would be pretty pissed off. He wouldn't see it fair that I let the grandmother stay with us, but I wouldn't let him.

"Ah I hope she gets better." He mumbled distantly. "Ne, aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

"SHIT!" I screamed realizing that I was, but those damn rich bastards kept me preoccupied and I had to take granny here. "Let me see your phone!"

"Haha you're so cute when you're like this Aoi-chan!" I blushed lightly and grabbed his phone.

"S-Shut up!" The phone began to ring.

"You're even cuter when you blush." He claimed my lips with his, his hand slipping to the back of my neck.

"Hello this is Cafe de la Hana!" I pushed him off of me.

"I-It's me Aoi!: I exclaimed breathlessly. I felt him start to kiss the back of my neck. I shoved him away from me again only to hear him laugh. "I know I'm late and all, but I'm calling-in."

"We know. Mari called us earlier and told us you were caught by the rain. She was mad that you went to work earlier because you were sick, so she called-in for you."

"R-_Really_?" Mari, I knew I loved you for a reason. "Sorry about this."

"It's okay. Just call-in tomorrow to tell us if you're sick." She replied. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Arms wound themselves around my waist. I felt Shin put his chin on my head.

"Now that that's been settled, why don't we have a bit of alone time after you take Mari home?" I shivered slightly before un-wounding his arms.I looked back at him. His black eyes shone as he gave a crooked grin.

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't." The gleam in his eyes disappeared and his grin fell.

"It's because I didn't take you home last night right." He stated darkly. I frowned. I knew where this was going. He was going to try a guilt trip me into sleeping with him like all the other times. And just like the others it was going to fail. Even if I was a yankee, I had my morals and a promise to keep.

"Every fucking time I do something wrong you just _have_ to emphasize it!" He hissed lowly.

"Shin that's no-"

"Fuck off Aoi. In fact, forget this. I'm tired of waiting for you to come around when Yuki's been throwing herself at me every_ fucking_ day!"

My eyes widen slightly. A pang went through my chest. Yuki has been doing that?

"You know she was right. You're just some stupid fake girl. You act like you're responsible person now that your parents died!"

"S-Shin..." I whispered feeling my eyes tear up. My chest began to burn in pain.

"Call me when the _old_ Aoi is back. Maybe then we could work something out." He stalked off angrily. I watched him through blurry eyes.

"PLEASE DON'T GO!" I screamed after him. He ignored me. Hot tears began to fall donw my face. Please don't go. Other than Mari you were all I have left, even if your temper got the better of you and you were a complete ass when your drunk. I still love you.

* * *

><p>"Granny." I whispered softly, after placing the noodles in front of her. She looked up from her plate. A small smile was on her face. Mari still has yet to come. It's been like this for a few weeks lately if I would come home early. It was bit heartbreaking every time I came home and no one was here. It would remind me how much I missed my parents.<p>

"Death is scary. It changes people so much and so little." I felt a tear roll down my face.

"So is money." She replied softly. She reached over and grabbed my hand.

"No it's not." I protested slightly. She looked at me a bit shocked. "With money I could easily get into a school and not worry about Mari's tuition. We would be able to pay the bills! Have more food, and if I was rich I wouldn't have to care about a single thing! Being rich must be a really amazing experience. I wouldn't have to work my ass of day and night to pay for the tuition, and apartment, and food. They don't know what it's like to work until you bleed just to put food on the table."

"Even they had to start somewhere."

"Granny, look at you! You wearing something from the Showa Era!" She looked down at her clothes while I wiped my eyes furiously. "I feel really bad that you have to wear that. Since I'm going to be off tomorrow morning how about we go shopping. You can't wear the same clothes everyday you know!"

She smiled brightly at me, and I began to eat my noodles.

"Your so kind Aoi-chan." I blinked slightly at suffix and grinned at her.

"So are you granny, so are you." I looked at my watch and narrowed my eyes. I still had a bit of time before I had to go work. "Ah gomen, I need to go somewhere and I won't be back until later."

"At least eat the rest of your meal. Ah, I wish there was some sashimi."

I laughed at her crestfallen face. I leaned forward. "The supermarket where I work has some. We'll go by some tomorrow."

She beamed up at me. I smiled back at her before eating the rest of my noodles. We ate in silence and when I finished I told her goodbye and that Mari would be back soon.

The rain had finally stopped not too long ago. Dr. Tadase told me that amnesia was temporarily and must have been cause by something tragic or that she fell on her head. He gave me a prescription for her, which I'll need to pick up tomorrow.

A yawn escaped my lips, and I rubbed my eyes. I stopped when I reached to the corner. I peered over it carefully and grinned when I didn't see a black limo. Kami-sama I love you. I walked away from the corner and strolled past the apartment complex, wary of twins, a child, his polar opposite partner, glasses, and the drama queen...er king.

When nothing happened to me, I literally felt like going to a temple and pray to Kami-sama and tell him how much I loved him.

I placed my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky. The gray clouds were moving away, to show the light blue sky. I grinned slightly.

Papa, mama I'll be strong. I need to be strong for Mari and for granny. But...but sometimes I wish I was selfish and not care about anyone else except myself. Is that wrong of me? I've been selfish since Rin, but now that you're both gone, can I _even_ have the right to be selfish again?

A mushroom sigh escaped my mouth, and I took off my hat. I felt my hair fall down before I placed my hat on again. I stuffed my hands into the pockets, staring at the ground. Maybe my life wouldn't be so difficult if I _was_ rich; like that's ever going to happen!

* * *

><p>I grabbed the ringing phone. Riku was too busy flirting with a customer, like always.<p>

"AOI!" I pulled the phone away from my ear. Why was Ranka calling me so late? Did Haruhi not come home? "YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE HOSPITAL, QUICK!"

"Ranka, please calm down! I don't understand what you're talking about!" I said hurriedly. Please don't let this be bad news, but whenever is a hospital associated with good news?

"MARI! SHE WAS HOSPITALIZED!"

The phone fell from my hand. My body tensed lightly and the customer stared at me weirdly. A second later, I grabbed the phone.

"What happened?" I asked. Please don't tell me what I'm thinking.

"The doctor says she's pretty beat up and she lost a lot of blood." A voice said worriedly.

"Haruhi? What happened? Why are you at the hospital?"

"W-We found her on the way back. You really need to come, she might not make it. T-There was so much blood Aoi."

"Where?"

"In a alley. Around _their _territory." My hand tightened around the phone. They swore they wouldn't touch her. Those bastards! I'll kill them!

"Thanks Haruhi." I stated before hanging up the phone. I walked out from behind the counter.

"Aoi what's wrong?" Riku asked.

"I'm leaving early. Got a call from a friend of mine at the hospital. Mira's there." I replied bitterly throwing on the jacket.

"I-I'll tell the boss then." I nodded at him before walking out. They were going to pay. They could touch me, but never, _never_ could they touch Mari. There will be hell to pay for this. I can't let another person I love die. No not again, it'll be too much.

* * *

><p><strong>well guys tell me what you think of this chapter by review or PM! Hopefully, I'll have a drawing of Aoi and Mari, and granny whose name will come sooner, hey how about you guys name her!, posted up soon.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo everyone! Thanks everyone for the reviews! The whole time I had a goofy smile on =)**

**IMAxENIGMAx, Lanee, Tailsdoll123, Shan-Shan XP, Crazyanimefan2478**

** I love you guys! Thanks for your reviews! And to those who favorited and/or put this story on story alerts, I love you guys too XD**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs...sadly**

* * *

><p>My feet pounded against the wet pavement, dodging anyone who was there. My heartbeat was erratic the more I pushed adrenaline began to spike through my veins the closer I was to the hangout.<p>

They would all pay for what they've done.

Finally I stopped and bent over, placing my hands on my knees. I took in a few deep breaths before standing up straight. I was here.

Distantly I could hear the music and laughter. My anger began to reach its peak. How dare they celebrate after what they've done. Especially _her_.

I pushed the doors open, silencing whatever laughter there was. The girls stopped dancing and glared at me. I walked in clenching my hands. My eyes narrowed when I saw the one person I wanted to talk to.

"Oi Yuki we needa talk." I said loudly. There was multiple loud crashes as the girls who were drinking from bottles smashed their bottles against something. I scoffed lightly. Their threatening persona wouldn't get to me.

"Hold it guys," Yuki sat up forward in her chair, a smirk prominent on her features. "Imma bit interested in this'_talk'_." I glared at her. "But, first ya know tha drill yer gotta go through."

The girls began to chuckle at. They were seriously starting to piss me off right now. Our eyes made contact as she held a mocking smile on her face. I knew the drill all _too_ well.

"Deal."

As if that was the cue to set them off, the girls with the broken bottles came at me. My eyes narrowed slightly as a girl with bright red hair brought her bottle down. I dodged, hitting her wrist making her drop the bottle. She glared at me and lunged at me. I ducked down and brought my arm up just a girl with multi-colored hair hit me with a bottle. I didn't bat an eyelash as the glass ripped into my jacket and embedded itself into my skin.

"Pity I really liked this jacket." I commented punching her deep in the gut. I swung my foot back when the red-haired came back at me. She fell back and more girls came at me.

I stumbled back when one of the girls had managed to punch me in the face. I smirked slightly seeing the poles that were in their hands along with the bats. My eyes zeroed on a certain bat. If they were going to fight me with a weapon, it's only fair that I return the favor.

"Ay bitch, getcha stickin' paws of ma bat." I said darkly grabbing a girl with bright brown eyes. She glared at me and raised her bat as if to hit me. I gave a bitter laugh when I kicked her in the stomach. Hey it was her fault, she left herself wide open.

The bat fell from her hands as she grabbed her stomach in pain. I bent down and grabbed the bat. I stood up straight, placing the bat on my shoulder.

"Heh this bunch is really weak." I voiced to Yuki. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Get her!"

I swung my bat just in time to connect with a pole. I ignored the vibration that rocketed through my arm and dropped down, punching her in the stomach. I tossed the bat up, and kicked another girl in the face before grabbing onto someone's wrist. I tossed them over my shoulder and into a few people.

A felt something sharp against my leg and glared at the girl in front of me. The knife in her hand glistened from the moonlight that peered through the windows. My blood was stained on it. A laugh escaped her mouth and I caught my bat.

"Ya really messin' with da wrong person here." I hissed darkly. She ran at me, knifed poised to strike. I moved to the side swinging at someone who tried to attack me. I bent down just in time for the girl to miss as she swung the knife. My hand snapped up and snatched her wrist.

"Little kids shouldn't handle such dangerous things." I mocked slightly squeezing her wrist tightly. A cry left her mouth as she dropped her knife. I didn't let go of her wrist, and my other hand grabbed her other wrist, dropping my bat in the process. I smirked at her and began to spin around. I laughed darkly as I saw her body lift into the air and knock over those who got too close.

"Let me go!" She screeched. My smirk widened.

"As you wish." I let her go in mid-air, making her spiral into more people. A laugh escaped my lips, but it was short lived when someone kicked me from behind. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side when someone kicked me. Blood flooded into my mouth just as someone picked me up from my hair.

My head snapped to the other side, my cheek stinging lightly. Laughter invaded my ears and I turned my head to stare it Yuki's ice cold grey ones. I spat out my blood, making it land on her face. I gave a bitter chuckle at her disgusted face.

"Kill her." She hissed. I felt a sharp blade against my neck. Abruptly, I began to laugh crazily. They all stared at me like I was psycho. I'm getting really annoyed now and Yuki knows better than to piss me off with weaklings like this.

Something shining on the floor caught my attention and I couldn't help but laugh even more as I reached out for it. Pain erupted through my head as the girl tugged it back, but it was too late. I already managed to grab what I needed.

"Ya was always second rate _Kiki-chan_." I smirked at the reaction.

"Didn't I tell ya to kill her?" She hissed. I felt the slight sting in my neck, and blood start to fall from the blood. I swung my hand back, feeling my hair being released. My hand flew up to my neck as I saw pieces of my hair on the floor. I stood up and turned, doing a roundhouse kick on the girl who was about to kill me.

"Yer crazy." Yuki whispered terrified as I walked over to her. Her two body guards got in front of her. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"I just wanna chat _Kiki-chan_." I hissed venomously. She gulped slightly before placing both her hands on her guards shoulders. They looked at her unsure before she nodded.

"Whatcha wanna know?" She asked after the began to help the groaning girls on the floor. She smirked at me with a taunting look in her eyes. She knew damn well what I wanted.

"Dontcha fuck with me."

"Ah ya imouto, how she holdin' up?"

Before she could even blink, my hand wrapped around her neck as I shoved her roughly against the wall.

"Why da fuck ya do it. We had a deal."

"_Had._" She gasped for air. "Bitch was stickin' her purty head where she shouldn't."

My grip tightened. "_Liar."_

She coughed before managing a smirk. "Sweet imouto didn't tell ya she's a spy?" Laughter came out of her lips, even though is sounded more like a dying antelope. "Well dis is a twist."

"Shuddup!" I brought her away from the wall for a moment before slamming her against it hard. She coughed again, blood splattering onto my hands and face.

"Wanted to leave. Ya know the price for leaving, dontcha _bossu_." She smirked at me tauntingly, ignoring the fact I could have killed her right then and there. "Besides ya wittle guardian paid us off. It was killin' one bird wit two stones."

"YER THE FUCKIN' YAKUZA NOW?" I screamed letting go of her neck, punching her in the face. "IMAGINE WHAT REI-SEMPAI WOULDA THOUGHT IF SHE SAW HOW YA LEADIN' THE GANG NOW!"

I brought my knee up into her stomach, making her cough out blood. She fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. I turned away from her.

"If she don't survive, I'm coming for ya."

"I-Is that...a threat...or a promise." I looked back, not bothering to turn around. She held onto her stomach, flinching from my furious gaze.

I walked away from her.

"Ya decide."

* * *

><p>I threw the money at the taxi driver, not bothering to wait for him to even fully stop the car. I hear him shout something after me, but I didn't care I couldn't wait another second.<p>

The automatic doors opened and I pushed past a few nurses and visitors. I ignored their angry yells and ran straight to the receptionist. She looked up at me with wide eyes. I ignored the fact, that by now it was quieter than before.

"Kuragari Mari, what room is she in?" I asked hurriedly.

"S-Shouldn't you see a doctor?" She stumbled. I narrowed my eyes and hit the desk. She jumped back startled.

"I said, what room is she in." I growled out. She stared at me terrified.

"AOI!" I spun around just in time to be tackled into a hug. I barely registered who it was when they made a comment about my hair.

"I need to see Mari." I said pulling him away.

"She's still in surgery." Another person voiced. I looked past Ranka, to see Haruhi. "You're bleeding."

"It's nothing." I said, ignoring the disbelieving look on her face.

"I would appreciate if you don't terrify my workers." The guy with glasses appeared behind her. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't fuckin' care." I growled darkly, making Ranka say something about my foul language. Haruhi sighed just in time as the people before showed up.

"Excuse me, is there any relatives of Kuragari Mari present?"

"R-Right here!" I fumbled ignoring the curious stares I was receiving.

"May we talk in private?" He looked past me to the others. I frowned slightly before nodding. I don't even get why they were even here. I understand Ranka and Haruhi, but not those rich bastards. Were they so bored they wanted to stay at a hospital, waiting on the news about someone they don't even know?

"She made it through the surgery," relief spread through me, "but she has a major concussion, and lost a lot of blood. There was a bit of internal bleeding. There's a high chance that she won't even live past tonight, and if she does she'll be in a coma. If it leads to that, you'll have the choice to take her off."

Was he asking me, if I was going to let my sister die?

"I suggest that you talk this over with your guardian if it comes to that." He walked away.

No...I couldn't tell Madoka. There was no way in hell that I would tell her that! She would let her die. Besides she was the one that had paid them off to kill her. Wait till I see that fucking poor excuse of a guardian! That bitch'll regret what she's done.

"What'd the doctor say?" Ranka asked worriedly. I looked up not even realizing that I walked back. A sigh escaped my lips before giving them a reassuring smile.

"She's okay." I replied not wanting to say anymore. "Thank you for being here. Especially you guys." I turned to them, noticing that they were still here. "If it wasn't for you guys...I wouldn't know what could've happened. I owe you all." I bowed at them.

"We were happy to help, right Takashi." He smiled up at the taller boy.

"Ah."

I forced a small smile. I recognized the curious stares I was receiving from the others. I bit the inside of my cheek. The last time we met, I didn't leave such a nice impression.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself last time. I'm Kuragari Aoi." I bowed slightly. I saw the blonde's eyes widen considerably large.

"You...guy...girl! MY DAUGHTER WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE WAS A GIRL!" One moment he was crying at Haruhi, next he was on the floor with Ranka's foot on his back again.

"The bumbling fool is Suoh Tamaki." Glasses stated pushing his glasses up, making them glint. "I'm Ootori Kyoya."

"A-As in the..." I trailed off realizing who he was. This was his hospital! Well...I think.

My only reply was a ominous chuckle.

"I'm Hikaru-" Ginger 1 stood in front of me a devilish smile on his face.

"And I'm Kaoru-" Ginger 2 mimicked Ginger 1, an exact replica of his brother.

"And together we're the Hitachiin Twins!" They finished in unison.

"I noticed." I commented dryly before turning to Takashi and Mitsukuni. It felt a bit odd referring to them like that but, I didn't know their last names and I'm pretty sure that they're referring to each other on a first-name basis.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but you can call my Hunni!" He smiled at me cutely. "This is Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori!"

I nodded towards his silent companion.

"Again thank you for everything. I owe you all for this deeply." I couldn't help but notice the glint in Kyoya's glasses when I said this. "I'm sorry for troubling you so much."

"It's no problem princess!" Hands gripped my own, as I stared into violet eyes. I felt my eyes twitch. Did he just call me princess? "It's my job as King to help a damsel!"

"King? You? More like the Jester." I commented before I could stop myself. In the next moment, he's in a dark corner and...is he planting mushrooms? What the hell did I just get myself into?

The twins started laughing, commenting even more making Tamaki's dark corner grow even more.

"What did you do to your hair?" Ranka cried out. Automatically, my hand flew back gripping my hair. It was to my shoulders now, instead of mid-back like before.

"Saved my life." I muttered darkly before faking a bright smile. "It's nothing besides you guys need to go! Don't you have school tomorrow, and you work tonight right Papa?"

"Aoi." I looked over at Haruhi. She was frowning, and I frowned as well. She was about to scold me. "Your haircut suits you." I fell back after a moment before giving off a small laugh.

"Sleep is obviously getting to you." I pushed her lightly, everyone else following, towards the entrance. "You won't get good grades, if you stay up so late, Haru-chan."

"You don't have to hide it." She said softly. I tensed up before shaking my head.

"If I don't, then I can't be strong for Mari."

"You don't always have to bear the weight of everything."

"It's my job as an older sibling."

"She's not Rin."

My eyes widened at the name. Of all times, she had to mention Rin now. Why Haruhi?

* * *

><p>My eyes blankly stared at the tea I held in my hands. Granny was asleep by the time I came home, but I didn't even have the heart to sleep. All I could do was hope and pray she'll be okay. I couldn't live with myself if she died.<p>

I set the tea down before standing up. I walked quietly into the room I shared with Mari, careful not to make any loud noises to wake up the old woman. My hand snatched up a pen that was on the floor, and I rummaged through Mari's bag to get paper.

Quickly, I scribbled down where I had went and that if there was noodles in the kitchen. I walked out of the room and placed it on the table. Grabbing some money, I walked outside making sure to lock the door.

It's been awhile since I had last visited them. But...I'm quite a bit ashamed to visit anyways. How could I explain to my family that I had let something so bad happen to Mari? My parents must be rolling in their graves and Rin must be really disappointed in me. Must seem like a pattern here.

Rin dies. I join a gang. My parents die. Mari ends up joining the gang under my nose and gets hospitalized. I blame myself for not being more involved with her. Maybe if I wasn't working so many jobs, then it would've been played differently.

I looked back at the apartment complex, frowning. Sorry granny, but I'll be spending my day off differently. I'll be back soon, and maybe we'll have time to go through with our plans. But I highly doubt that. I still have to make a payment to the hospital Mari is in and by the prescription pills. Not only that, but I'll need to pay our landlord soon. We're running out of food as well.

Argh! Madoka abandoned us because of money. I still won't get what little inheritance my parents left because I'm too young. I barely paid off Mari's tuition for the semester. I need money for everything else.

Granny was right. Money is scary. _Very_ scary.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo everyone! Sorry this took long, I was with family for and my cousins didn't take it too kindly whenever I was on the computer when they wanted me t play with them. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Nekurnekomegami: Thanks =)**

**TailsDoll123: Yeah but her life's going to start looking up from now on**

**Rokkugoh: Actually now that you point that out, I looked it up and noticed that my story was like the drama. I'll try hard not to make it the same because I don't want anyone to claim that I was stealing the drama's plot or something. Hopefully this isn't that much alike.**

** Thanks for your reviews! And to those who favorited and/or put this story on story alerts, I love you guys too XD**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs...sadly**

* * *

><p><em>Why did I even bother<em>? I wonder leaning my head against the cold stone. I closed my eye listening to the sound of the world around me. _Beating the shit out of them and scaring Yuki didn't help Mari's condition. Rin I was being rash again wasn't I_?

A hum escaped my mouth as I brought my knees closer to my body. In my mind I could picture his smiling face growing bigger as I played for him. His bright green eyes, that mirrored my own, shining brightly from the lights, despite the paleness in his face. The white room did no wonder for hims, even though I tried hard to make it home for him, for _us_.

A smile wound itself onto my mouth as I thought of the time I had caught him and Dr. Tadase together. Rather, he was known as Kaito back then. It was a bit awkward the way I had found them, latched onto each other, lips locked in a passionate kiss. That day I found out that even if he was gay, I would love Rin with all my heart.

Perhaps that why Dr. Tadase had always tended to be nicer to me than the others; _girls _to be exact. I was just an exact replica of Rin, just a female version. But then, again I was his greatest pain, especially with me joining the gang. But hell, he was one dedicated guy after Rin left. He took over his spot, even if he knew he couldn't replace him in my heart, and was the one who would tend to my wounds after I got into another gang fight. Though it always did amuse me when he would disinfect whatever I touched, like he still believed in cooties.

My smile fell slightly and I opened my eyes. Though in people's eyes, it would seem like Rin's death affected me the most. Dr. Tadase didn't even bat an eye when I told him the news, but I knew that day that just like me, a big part of him died. He wanted to be the bigger person and show me no weakness, but that doesn't mean I couldn't hear his sobs when he thought I fell asleep that night.

That dreadful night made me lose myself. My brother was dead. Claimed by something that's almost impossible to cure. I will be honest, I had a bit of a brother complex and when he was gone, I wasn't that smiley happy little girl he knew. Instead I lost myself into the anger, drinking, violence of the gang that was left to me by my senior Sohma Reiko.

"Nii-kun," I whispered gripping my jeans tightly, "what do I do? Mari is all I have left. I don't want to lose her too. I can't even pay for the bills." I buried my head into my knees feeling the tears threaten to spill out. I refused to cry. I couldn't cry. I have to be strong for Mari.

_What _can _I do? I've lost so much, I seriously think that God made a deal with Satan on whoever could make my life more miserable. _

A choked sob escaped my mouth and I coughed slightly. My bones cracked slightly as I stood up. I looked down at the memorial stone and a small bitter laugh escaped my lips.

"I would've brought you your favorite food, but I was in a hurry." I mumbled, my hand touching the stone. A gently breeze passed by and I closed my eyes, enjoying the soft wind.

"Watch over her please, Nii-kun"

* * *

><p>"You're safe." She breathed out before latching herself on me. I tensed up for a second before awkwardly patting her back. She held onto to me tightly, her body trembling slightly.<p>

"I-I thought you were hurt."

"G-Granny, I'm okay, see" She let go of me and I spread my arms out and turned around slowly. Her shoulders slumped in relief, and for the first time since we've met, I never noticed how old she was. I mean it just never really showed to me. She was either just smiling or did whatever it was to keep herself busy. But now, I could see how tired she was. She must've been really scared. Especially when Mari didn't show up.

I picked up the bag I had dropped when she jumped me. I motioned her over to the table and sat down on my knees.

"Sorry granny, but I had something to do this morning, and I need to go job shopping in a little bit, so I went ahead and bought you somethings." She opened her mouth to protest but I held up my hand motioning for her to stop. "These will fit you, and look I bought store-made sashimi!" I laid down everything together. She stared at me for another moment before throwing herself on me. I laughed slightly hugging her back.

"T-Thank you." She cried softly on to my shoulder. I hugged her tighter and closed my eyes. At least I'm able to do something right for once.

She pulled them away and grabbed the clothing, telling me she's going to change. I nodded before staring at the ground. Now what can I do? I'll need another job to pay for the hospital bills. At least Mari is safe,from what the doctor told me. Aunt Madoka still has yet to pick up her phone-that fucking bitch will pay for what she did. Not only that but I'll have to do the hardest thing ever...I'll have to tell granny to leave. I won't be able to take care of her with the way everything is going. But I don't want to throw her out on the street either!

"Do-Do I look okay?" She asked taking me out of my thoughts. I smiled brightly her, standing up. Her head reached up to my chin, as she turned around.

"Fits you perfectly!"

She beamed up at me. My smile fell slightly as I looked away. She was going to have to know that Mari was in the hospital and that I wasn't going to be able to take care of her.

"Granny, Mari won't..." I took a deep breath. "She won't be coming home for a while."

Her face became worried. I bit the inside of my cheek, scratching the back of my head. My hair tickled my neck, making me remember about my recent _haircut_.

"Is she okay?"

"I...I don't know." I replied honestly. I clenched my hands, the feeling of murdering my aunt came back again. That stupid fucking heartless bitch will pay. I don't even care if we're blood-related.

"She's...She's in a coma right now." A short gasp came from granny. "There's a chance that I might lose her. G-Granny, I don't want to lose her. I _can't_ lose her. She's the only family I have. My brother's dead. My parent's are dead. Our _Aunt _Madoka, doesn't care about us. I-I just don't know what to do. And all this started because of money! You were so right about money being scary. I just wish I was rich just so I know that Mari would have the best doctors in the world and she won't die!"

She grabbed her head slightly in pain. A soft groan escaping her lips. My eyes widened slightly and I rushed to her side, grabbing her arm gently. Crap her medicine! Granny was waiting for me this whole time, worrying that she probably had forgotten about taking her medicine, which I still have yet given her. Damn it, this is all my fault.

Carefully, settling her down near the table, I rushed into the kitchen, getting a glass of water before going back. She gratefully grasped the water from my hands as I took out the prescription bag from one of the shopping bags. I ripped it open taking out the bottle.

Before we both knew it, she was swallowing down the pill, with just enough water. She gave me grateful smile, a smile that reminded me of my mother's. I couldn't help but smile back and grabbed the cup out of her hands.

My smile faltered, when thoughts of telling her she had to go plagued my mind again. How would I tell her?

"Granny," I whispered softly setting the cup down. I grabbed her hands in my mind, biting my lip. "I can't- I won't be here for long. I don't-" I sighed softly licking my lips. "Your welcomed to stay. I'll be working more now though and won't be taking any days off."

I let go of her hands with a sigh. I couldn't say it. I couldn't bear telling her that she had to leave. It was too cruel to kick her out. She doesn't remember who she is, or if she has any family. It would be heartless of me to kick her out on the streets. For someone like her, the streets are no place to stay.

"Aoi-chan, what would you do with money?" She asked suddenly. I stared at her in surprise. What was with this sudden question?

"Honestly granny, I just want enough to take care of Mari and you. These past two years, I've dropped out of school and went through so many jobs just so I could have enough to pay for her school tuition and get food on the table. But I'm afraid I will have to find another job now that she's in the hospital."

"What if you had more than enough?"

"I've done a lot of stupid stuff, that I can't take back granny. I've grown up a lot these past two years. I've worked my butt off just to get us by. If I had more than enough? That won't be possible. With my past, it could never happened. That's why I've so readily accepted that; even if I had enough to go to school and take care of all three of us what school would take someone who had dropped out in middle school? With my records, it would even be hard to get a job if I was to graduate from high school or college."

"But you said before you wouldn't have to worry about anything if you were rich."

"Granny, I'm pretty sure rich people worry about at least something." I cracked a smile.

"Obaa-chan," I started in a mocking voice, "which color do you think suits me more? This blue one or this one? Of course they're not the same! This is a baby blue while this is a light sky blue. Wait you're right, I can just buy both!"

Granny let out a small laugh, and my smile grew just a bit. It was times like these that made me forget all the bad things in my life. But sadly, even that bliss has to come to an end.

"You know, my parents are probably really disappointed in me just like Rin. He was my nii-kun, whom I loved so much. When he died of leukemia, a part of me died with him. After that horrible night, I've lost myself. I've joined a gang and became the ringleader when my sempai had left. Then almost two years after Rin dies my parents join him. I dropped out of school so I could pay Mari's school tuition. I had so many jobs, and managed to find stable ones now. But I've let my parents down."

A comforting hand grabbed my own. She patted it, giving my a genuine smile as she shook. I stared at her in surprise. There were no pity in her eyes.

"I doubt that. I believe they are proud of you. You gave up being a delinquent, and even if the may not have approved, but dropped out of school. But it was all in consideration of your sister. You worked hard so she could stay in school and have a good education. Also, you taken a stranger into your own home and are taken care of her. I'd say that they are more than proud of you."

I bit my lip blinking back the tears in my eyes. That was really sweet of her to say that.

"Even if I can't do much, I would like to help you out. I can't just keep freeloading you after I know Mari-chan is in the hospital!"

"Arigatou." I whispered softly pulling her into a hug. Granny, I know now that even if i tried I wouldn't be able to kick you out. I would like to believe that you were someone sent by my family, here to save me and Mari. Knowing that she would be there to help me out, I can rest just a bit easier.

* * *

><p>As she waved Aoi goodbye, the old woman walked back carefully inside the apartment. She frowned slightly at how tiny it really was. It would be hard if all three of them were to live together. Besides, after talking with Aoi she began to slowly remember everything about herself.<p>

This girl reminded her so much of herself when she was younger. Albeit that she didn't lose almost all of her family members in a span of four years, the old woman could relate to the teenager about working hard for some precious.

Aoi knows the dangers of money and has little of it. Yet she so selflessly took her in, paid for her medical expenses, and bought her things. Even with having trouble with money and paying for things, she let the old woman stay in her home.

Though Aoi had a chance to kick her out, she didn't do it and told her that she could stay. This person was someone that was special. Besides, the old woman couldn't let any debt go unpaid as she owed the young teenager and her sister for so much.

Walking over to the small house phone, she dialed a number that she knew by memory. The phone only ran once before being picked up with a frantic hello. She recognized the voice of that as her devoted friend and servant: Komatsu.

"Komatsu it's me." She replied. her answer was a quick sharp intake of breath.

"Kaichou! Daijabou?" He replied with relief.

"Yes. How's the company faring at the moment?"

"The company? You've been missing for days! Are you coming back soon?"

"Not yet. I need you to pull me all the files that you can over Kuragari Aoi."

"Kaichou, you'll need to come back soon. All the board members are going crazy."

"Don't worry, I'll come back soon. Do me a favor Komastu, go get two guest rooms ready at the main house for me. We'll be having company soon. Also other than getting me the files on Aoi-san, I need you to find a way to contact a Kuragari Madoka."

"Hai Kaichou. Will their being anything else?"

"Actually yes, get into contact with the private school called Ouran. I have a feeling I might need it later."

"A _school_?" She could feel the confusion and disbelief in her old friend's words. He wanted to ask her so much more, but respected her enough to know that she would tell him when she wanted too.

The old woman bid him goodbye, the smile on her face growing a bit. Aoi was a strange character but with a big heart. Someone like her was desperately needed in her company that had slightly became tainted over the years. The committee board had lost sense in what the company she had built was for. Money wasn't the object. It was for people less fortunate the really needed it.

Aoi's kindness is exactly what the company needs to see. Besides, the chairman can't help but want to show her that being rich isn't exactly what she thinks. There's more to it, especially if she's going to be the heir. Also, Ouran has been known to producing fine CEO's, doctors, and lawyers that had graduated from top universities.

If it all goes according to plan then Aoi will find herself in a whole different world.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this chapter! Since my friend was kind enough to tell others of this story, I'll return the favor. If you guys like Katekyo Hitman Reborn, then you should check out her story <em><span>Of Magic and Dances <span>_** it's a really good story. Please review!****


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the late update! I've been grounded sadly. They could have taken my phone but know they had to get me where it hurts. No computer T.T And after that huge writer's block. But I'm back and ready to write!**

**Thank you FighteroftheMoonSonata, Tailsdoll123, Animecries, Crazyanimefan2748, Koga's-Midnight-Lover, Nekuranekomegami, TykiPyon, Shinigam's-Neko-Gaki, Peach, and Aoifem for your lovely reviews!**

**Tailsdoll123: Haha yeah she is!**

**Animecries: Thanks :)**

**Nekuranekomegami: oh yeah, the CEO is quiet tricky you know.**

**TykiPyon: Thanks, sorry it didn't come sooner!**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki: Haha thanks, yeah but Yuki is important to the plot! But if you think that of her thenI wonder what you'll think of Aoi and Madoka in this chapter. **

**Aoifem: thanks! haha sorry I waited such a long time to update! **

**Disclaimer: Lemme tell you, if I owned Ouran, they wouldn't wear those hideous dresses.**

* * *

><p>"Candi can you take over my tables while I go out for a smoke?" Spy asked loudly to be heard over the music. I smiled at her, brushing the dark blue hair behind my ear.<p>

"Go ahead Spy I'm not that busy anyways." The bright pink-haired women gave me a bright smile and hurried away from me. I shook my head knowing that gnawing feeling to smoke all to well.

"Candi, Spy's orders just came in along with yours." A green-haired women I knew as Doll said. I gave her my thanks and hurriedly spun around some random guy to avoid collision. Then I walked up the flight of stairs thinking about which table were Spys' and which ones were mine.

I plastered a smile one as I walked over to Table 1. However it immediately fell when I saw who occupied it.

"Aoi-chan~," He grinned at me drunkenly. A sigh escaped my lips. "Wat are ya doing 'ere? Shouldntcha be 'ith Mari-Chan?" Immediately his smile fell and his eyes narrowed at me. "Stupid bitch, I 'ought ya says ya would never work 'ere, in place like dis! Ya always be lyin' ta me. Yu-chan don't lies ta me ya bitch!"

"Shin you're drunk," I said calmly. "Why don't you go back home to your precious Yu-Chan?"

"It's no fair Aoi -Chan! Why cantcha luvs me da ways I luvs ya? We was supposed ta always be taguthers! Ya says so yerself 'members?"

Another sigh escaped my lips as I ran my fingers through the dark blue wig. "Shin I get off in five, why don't I take you home? Here I'll pay for the sake you ordered and I'll come back when I clock out."

"I luvs ya Aoi-Chan. Ya nos dat 'ight?"

"Shin promise me you'll wait for me."

"I promise Aoi-chan~"

I turned away from him shaking my head. Why do I get the feeling I might regret this later on? But I can't just leave him here. Besides knowing his "friends", they most likely bailed on him and left him with the check like the bastards they are. Another sigh escaped my lips as I went to cover the rest of tables and Spys'.

"Customer giving you trouble?" A deep baritone voice asked me after I gave the customers their food. I turned to see Klept, the bartender. I plastered a smile when he nodded his head over to Shin.

"Iie, the baka just can't handle his alcohol." I mused affectionately. "Still he likes to think he is a hardass and tries to hold it down."

"Boyfriend?"

"Ex."

"Those types are dangerous. He's a bit old for you."

I laughed slightly when he crossed his arms to make himself look menacing. It was a complete fail with his small lanky frame.

"Don't hurt yourself now."

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "Go one and take him outta here before security does. I'll tell Doll what happen and I'll clock you out."

"Thanks Klept." I said appreciatively. He shook his head and pushed me gently back towards Shin's table.

"Be careful, there's no telling what's out there at this time." He called out to me. I smirked to myself and gave a backwards wave thinking to myself that back then that was me waiting in the dark.

My smirk however, fell when I saw Shin barely hanging on to the table, almost falling over onto the floor. I shook my head and grabbed his arm.

"Ya cames."He mumbled in surprise, the smell liquor overcoming my senses. I turned my head away from him trying not to smell it. "Ya cames."

"Shin," I grunted putting one of his arms over my shoulder, and used my arm to grab his waist for support. He leaned against me. "you baka."

"Daisuke da yo."

My eyes widened slightly. He didn't sound drunk when he said that. I tried to look at him, but he had pressed his head against my hair. I couldn't help but smile slightly as we walked out, correction, as _I _walked out.

* * *

><p>A grunt left my mouth as I kicked the door open. What greeted me was the cluttered, messy apartment. A laugh of disbelief escaped my lips at how messy it was.<p>

Shin groaned slightly into my hair, bringing my attention back to him. I tightened my grip on his waist and his arm before basically crawling to his room. For a second I could've sworn I heard him chuckle a bit but passed it off.

I grinned triumphantly when I saw his bedroom door, and manage to walk a bit faster into his room. A sigh of releif escaped my lips when I saw the unmade bed. When we were closer I made a move to place him on it but suddenly my back collided with soft material instead. The wig fell off from the impact.

Shin's knee was in between my legs and his hands held my wrist up above my head. His black hair messily fell in front of him and I was painfully aware of the smoldering look I was receiving. I returned his gaze back gladly, not even struggling. He let one my wrist go and caressed my cheek lightly. His eyes softened considerably, and he leaned until our noses were touching.

"Gomen." He whispered softly to me. A sigh escaped my lips as he touched my hair gently. "You cut your hair."

"How long?" I asked quietly. His eyes snapped up to me and let go of my other wrist. He used his now free hand for support as he towered over my body. He looked away from me a bit ashamed.

"Since I went in there."

My free hand cupped his cheek gently and he moved away from me. A sigh escaped his lips before he moved to my side and laid down. He faced me, but didn't really look at me. I smiled slightly and turned my body to the side and grabbed his hand that was in front of me. He looked up at me in surprise.

"Doushite?" I asked gently as he intertwined our fingers. He used his free hand to pull me closer to him and then began to run them through my short hair.

"I miss you. I-I didn't mean what I said."

"Shin, I kn-"

"Listen to me!" He gripped my hand tighter and stared straight into my eyes. "Aoi I shouldn't have said those things to you. It's just that I was so angry cause it's been a while since we last saw each other and its been hard for me because they laid me off work. You were always there to support me but I couldn't get a hold of you and well the guys were around."

"Shin," I cut him off from his rambling. I touched his cheek gently before giving him a teasing smile. "You know you ramble too much and you smell like someone who tried to be drunk."

He laughed slightly and leaned more towards. I smiled at him.

"Gomen Aoi. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Iie, it's rather switched around don't you think."

"Iie. I just wish the age difference wasn't as bad."

"Just four years besides we discussed this two years ago, no?"

He laughed again, but this time he was closer. I felt his breath against my lips and ignored my beating heart.

"Aishteru Kuragari Aoi."

"Aishteru Takanada Shin."

We both smiled before closing the gap. His hand that was running through my hair, fell to my neck as he pushed himself closer to me. I smiled into the kiss. Just like old times.

* * *

><p>"Granny I'm back home! I bought somethings for you to make up for last night!" I cried out happily, my heart still beating fast from earlier events. To my surprise there was no reply. "Granny?"<p>

I dropped the bag I held in my hands and ran to Mari's room. I slammed the door open and was met with nothingness. The bed was made, with the sheets folded at the end. No granny.

_"I need this job! It's hard just to take care of just me and Mari, but then you came along!"_

"Granny this isn't funny." I said nervously. I forced myself to move out of the room and hurried to the kitchen. "You can come out now."

There were no dishes in the sink. The was no mess that could've been cleaned up later on. No smiling granny there to welcome me back home.

_"Everything was just fine for us until you came along!"_

"Granny?" I called out weakly, my feet feeling like bricks as I walked back into the living. Just like the other rooms it was empty and by now she would've came out of the bathroom and asked me like I was screaming for like someone had killed her.

I fell to my knees and brought my trembling hands up to my face. The night before began to reoccur in my head like a broken record. It happened just like _she_ had said it would. The old woman was gone. I wasn't going to see her again all because of that _woman_. But I thought granny was stronger than to let petty words drive her off.

_"Are you Kuragari Aoi?" A man dressed in black asked after stepping out from the limo. My eyes narrowed darkly as my hand clenched the paper in my tighter. It was my schedule for my new job at the Tanasaki Club._

_"Depends. Why ya wanna know?" I asked catiously. The man took a step closer, making me take a step back._

_"I work for your aunt." _

_A laugh of disbelief escaped my lips. Did that bitch decide that because she failed with Mari, she could get rid of me?_

_"Tell dat bitch she can go rot in hell. Yer boss ain't nothing special. If I was yer, I'd getta away from that sadistic bitch as quick as ya can."_

_He faltered slightly before standing up straight. He coughed into his hand before opening one of the limo doors. _

_"She's in here."_

_A scoff left my lips. What the hell did she want._

_"Ya gotta kill me first before Imma go in der."_

_"It's fine Kai, I can handle this." A sharp gentle voice cut into the dark streets. A red heel exited before a cold-hearted beauty came out. Dark black ringlets fell from her elegant bun, while sharp black eyes analyzed me. A cruel smirk was on her face as she crossed her perfectly manicured hands. To match was two silver rings, one on each hand. Her form-fitting black and red margarita dress fluttered slightly from the small wind._

_"It's been a while hasn't it Aoi-chan?" She asked sweetly with a cold calculating smile._

_"Not long 'nough ya bitch. Get da hell away from ma sight." I hissed darkly feeling the need to attack her rise up dangerously fast._

_Madoka let out a small laugh. "Still playing gangster now? Aren't you a bit too old Aoi-chan?"_

_"Wat da fuck ya want?" _

_"Let's talk."_

_A laugh escaped my lips. She wanted to _talk_? This bitch, where the hell does she think she is?_

_"About your new tenant." My laugh immediately stopped. How the hell did she know? "Glad I finally have your undivided attention. Now who the hell is that old woman?_

_"Noneya fuckin' business bitch." I sneered._

_"Actually it is because if that woman doesn't leave," She smirked, her face becoming darker and uglier. "Mari-chan might actually be unplugged. She's in a coma no? I can see the newspapers now. 'Heartbroken aunt has to let go of her niece for there is no other way, while her sister rots in jail for gangster ways.' A touching story no?"_

_"Ya ain't got da balls. Paparazzi's a bitch ya know. CEO of Aragani Jewels don't take care of her two charges. Leaves them after her brother and wife dies. Orphans left ta fend for themselves."_

_"Oh but you're bluffing Aoi-chan. You wouldn't do that when your sister's life is at stake. Now tell that old woman to get out. I don't care how you do it or what you say, but do it. Mari-chan life is in your hands after all."_

_Madoka let out a cruel laugh before she signaled at her bodyguard. He opened the door for her before getting in as well. The window rolled down and Madoka smirked up at me twistedly._

_"I don't like to be let down Aoi-chan. You're father learned that the hard way."_

_My eyes widened and threw myself at the limo as it took off. "Ya fucking bitch! Ya better watch 'ere ya goin'! I'll fuckin' kill ya da next times!"_

"Granny I'm so sorry." I cried out banging my hands on the table.

_"You're a burden that we didn't need."_

Granny I know you won't forgive me. I just wish I had the heart to actually tell you what was going on. I just didn't want to involve you in the scandal of my family. The scandal that casted my father away from his family, his company, his life.

"Horikita Madoka, I swear to Kami-sama I will ruin yer status in da rich world! I don't cares if yer ma aunt! I will do anything to destroy you!" I screamed out into the empty apartment. I will get her back for my mom, my dad, for Mari and granny, and most importantly Rin. I don't care if I even have to get rich to do it.

* * *

><p>"Kaichou I have the information you requested." Komatsu said after coming in. The old woman smiled at him gratefully and took the papers out of his hands.<p>

"Do you need anything else?" He asked. Granny looked up at him and smirked. She took out some files and looked over them.

"Kuragari Aoi, go get her. I believe we have some things to talk about."

"Kaichou?"

"Tell her that an old friend wants to talk to her."

"Hai."

"You're dismissed."

Komatsu left the room immediately, leaving the old woman to herself. A soft laugh escaped her lips at the copied birth certificate in her hands.

"Horikita Hotaru as the father and Kuragari Emi as the mother. As I thought these were her parents who cause quite a scandal almost twenty years ago." She mused to herself before placing the paper aside.

"Horikita Madoka takes over Aragani Jewels." She read softly to herself. Another burst of short soft laughter escaped her lips. Kuragari Aoi definitely had an interesting past and family history. But with Mari in the coma and Madoka no doubt lurking around, Aoi will definitely have to agree to her proposal. After all, is she truly was the daughter of Horikita Hotaru and Kuragari Emi, then she definitely won't let Madoka push her down without a fight.

Then again, with everything that's been happening, Aoi might be a bit tired. She could use some help. This journey is one that that girl can't go alone on.

"Such a troublesome girl, no Miroku-danna?" She asked affectionately, holding up a picture of Aoi to a picture on her desk. A old man, but yet still young looking, smiled gently at them making the old CEO smile and grab his picture. "One last adventure." She whispered lovingly before setting both pictures down.

She did, after all, have many connections to make for the new tenant that'll be living with her soon. She grabbed her phone and dialed an number she thought she would never have to use before. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Touh-san this is Masou Shizuka." She began her smirk growing even more. "Is it perhaps still a bit late for a entrance exam?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seems a bit short! I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't forget to review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the late update! I've been grounded sadly. They could have taken my phone but know they had to get me where it hurts. No computer T.T And after that huge writer's block. But I'm back and ready to write!**

**Thank you Tailsdoll123, Shinigam's-Neko-Gaki, Bored411, Takara Rose Oizumi, MotivationalPoster and Aoifem for your lovely reviews!**

**Tailsdoll123: **** No actually I did mean for it to be Touh-san. He's one of the school board committee member's, (random old man that happened to pop into my head at the time) and long time friend of granny's. Thanks gor pointing it out, that way I could clear it for any other reader that might be confused.**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki: Haha yeah there are those times. Madoka's just a twisted person that needs to get beat down a notch or two**

**Aoifem: thanks! well I did it in a week...that's kinda fast for me ;)**

**MotivationalPoster: Oh wow thanks, really :) Don't worry the romance is still in the package since the soil still hasn't been properly sowed, but it will come soon! Once again thanks :)**

**Aubrey09: Haha actually no it didn't, and honestly I never even heard of that show until another reader had pointed it out to me. But you are right, it does fit well with my plot though.**

**Bored411: Lol don't worry that time will come ;)**

**Disclaimer: Lemme tell you, if I owned Ouran, they wouldn't wear those hideous dresses.**

* * *

><p>The forced smile stayed on my face as I gave the customers their drinks. I asked them for their orders and promptly turned away and stalked back to the kitchen. I repeated their order to Kaji in a neutral tone. He gave me a weird look before nodding.<p>

"Clock out." Manager's cool voice snaked around me. I shivered slightly and hoped to Kami-sama it wasn't me that she was talking about.

"Kuragari I said _clock out_." She hissed calmly. I turned around quickly and opened my mouth to protest but she held up her hand for me to be silent. "I've been watching you since what happened with Mari. You've been acting robotically and I could care less for it didn't effect me nor the customers. However it seems the past events have managed to catch up with you for you're worse off than before. Clock out and don't come come back until you're _ready_ to serve the customers to your fullest." A dark menacing glare was sent my way.

A sigh escaped my lips and I bit back the urge to smile at her. This was her way of telling me to take some days off and get better. Though she didn't have to say it harshly, but that would be day the world ends when manager tells me to go home and come back when I'm ready in a sweet nice way. Psh, I've seen gangster's say _sweeter_ things than this woman here.

"Of course manager." I replied softly before turning away from her and going to the changing room. I stared down at the floor as I opened my locker and untied my apron. I changed out of my uniform and placed on my regular clothes. A sigh escaped my lips as I placed my hat on my head.

"I'm not good at anything I do anyways." I mumbled bitterly to myself, slamming the locker shut. "Can't take care of my imouto." I stalked out of the cafe from the back. "Can't keep my past out of the way." I glared at everyone who looked my way. "Can't even take care of granny!" I clenched my fists feeling the need to punch someone rise at a rapid pace. "Damn Madoka just needs to - ugh!"

This time I actually punched something - it happened to be the store wall, and near some random person. My hand started to throb painfully but I paid it no mind. I've dealt with worse things than this before. The random girl stared at me terrified, a small whimper escaping her mouth before she ran away from me.

Oops. I bit my lip feeling a bit bad before promptly walking away from the wall. I need to go somewhere before I actually do punch someone. Maybe I'll go see Shin and help him look for jobs. Yeah that's good idea. I can make him dinner too and he could get my mind off of this whole mess.

"Well if it-" Oh Kami-sama what did I ever do to offend you so horribly? A weight appeared on my left shoulder.

"Isn't Aoi-chan." I swear to you I'll make it up somehow! My right shoulder was treated the same.

"Get off me." I practically growled out and shoved the arms off of my shoulders. I turned around and glared at the little rich group of brats in front of me - excluding Haruhi of course.

"Aoi-chan!" The blond elf launched himself at me. My arms wrapped around him in surprise. Hunny smiled up at me. Why the hell did this kid act like this? I only met him like three times. I looked up and stared at the overprotecting bodyguard of his and mentally pleaded for help. My answer - a pat on the elf's head.

"It was fate that brought me here to you princess!" A red rose was shoved into my face. I stumbled back startled and felt weight onto my shoulders again. The violet eyed idiot grinned at me and was - was that a pink sparkling background behind him? Holy shit, how the hell does that happen?

"A mere coincidence Tamaki." Ootori pushed his glasses up making them gleam. A small smirk was on his face. "A pleasure to meet you again Kuragari-san." I frowned at his smirk. I knew that smirk! That was an all-knowing smirk! What the fuck did this guy know?

"Aoi-san? Shouldn't you be working?" Oh Kami-sama you are merciful! You gave me a sane person!

"Haru-chan! Shouldn't you be at school? It's Saturday, no?" I titled my head to side, fully conscious of the two annoying arms on my shoulders and body in my arms. Let's not forget the random rose that was almost rammed up into my nose.

"School's over for the day." She frowned slightly. "You don't look well."

"Haruhi! You don't ever tell a beautiful lady that! A proper host will only compliment a woman's look with high respect." Tamaki lectured waving his finger in front of her face. She deadpanned.

"H-H-Host?" I voiced in surprise. "Haruhi what has that school done to you?"

"We haven't done anything." One twin said with a shrug.

"It was Haruhi who broke the vase and couldn't pay off the money." The other said doing the same as his brother.

"So it's Haruhi's fault." The finished together. I glared at them and pushed them away from me. Annoying pests.

"How'd it happen? Who needs to get beat?" I hissed grabbing her by her shoulders. As a result, Haruhi gave me a blank look.

"Aoi-senpai," She went back to the suffix that she knew got under my skin, "I would appreciate it if you didn't get into fights on my behalf."

"Yare yare Haruhi," I shook my head letting go of her shoulders, "you know I don't mind."

"You fight Aoi-chan?" The cute little boy asked. I looked down at him and patted his head with a gentle smile.

"When people are being bullies." To my surprise his eyes started to water up and he turned to Haruhi with tears falling down.

"I didn't mean to bully you Haru-chan!" He cried letting go of me and launching himself at Haruhi. My mouth fell open slightly - does that mean he's in the host club? He's just a little kid!

"H-Haruhi?" I stared at her in surprise. A sigh escaped her lips, but before she cut in Tamaki let out a loud wail.

"Daddy has failed you! Daddy was suppose to protect his precious daughter! Mommy!"

I took a few steps back, my eyebrow twitching in disbelief.

"Haruhi can you - "

"Learn to forgive us." The twins joined the other two around Haruhi on the floor. Mori stood by them and Kyouya mysteriously ended up next to me.

"These are supposed to be Ouran's prestigious students?" I asked in slight disappointment. A school where only the rich can go; translation - the school where rich people drop their stupid children. Reason as to why you have to be really smart to get in - they can't let anyone know that the students that is the future of Japan is in fact, truly stupid. They need some good points too.

"They're smarter than they appear." Kyouya coolly noted to me, writing something into a notebook that mysteriously appeared out of no where.

"I-I'll see you later Haruhi." I stumbled ready to bolt out of here. I looked around for any escape and to my dismay, everyone was staring at us. Hell we were forming a crowd. Besides those idiots wouldn't shut up either and Haruhi was too busy glaring at them.

"Do something!" I cried out to Kyouya. He smirked at me and ask, "And do tell what I should do."

"Tranquilize them or something!"

"URESAI!" Haruhi yelled angrily causing the annoying crybaby group to immediately back off. She glared at them, a vein on her forehead. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of my cheek.

"Aoi-san you made this mess, you fix it." A dark glare was sent my way before she pulled them off of her.

Two pairs of teary eyes turned my way and a matching set of smirks. I bit the inside of my cheek choosing my words carefully.

"What happened to Haruhi was an accident, right?" They nodded. "Then wouldn't the right thing to do is let it go?" Sobs escaped their mouths and Tamaki started wailing about how he was a horrible dad again. "BUT! BUT! It's also Haruhi's responsibility as well." I ignored the dark glare that was once again set my way. "Therefore, you guys aren't bullies, and Haruhi isn't being bullied. Now everyone's happy!"

I could not explain the surprise that took over my body when they returned back to normal. It was like someone just flipped on their happy switch and everything was okay. Kami-sama how does Haruhi live with these weirdos?

"Hime-sama you must come and visit us at the host club." Once again a rose was shoved up into my face. I frowned taking another step back from him.

"Then you'll have -"

"To designate us -"

"Because you're our new toy!"

"T-Toy?" I sputtered out at them as they grinned mischievously. A small tug at my shirt caused me to look down at Hunny. He gave me a sweet smile.

"You'll get to meet Bun Bun!"

Kami-sama kill me now. I beg you.

* * *

><p>"Aoi-chan~"<p>

"Shin-kun~"

"Aoi-chan I love you!~"

"Shin-kun I love you more!~"

"No I do!~"

"No I do!~"

"Uresai bakas!" Shin exclaimed pushing his two friend's heads against each other. The let out small angry words, rubbing their foreheads.

"Ay Shin ya don' gotta be rough." Rai mumbled with a small glare.

"Yea we was only doin' wat ya did wit' Aoi-chan." Kai whined lightly.

"Just get back to work ya lazy bums." Shin mumbled in reply, fingering the velvet box in his hands. Rai and Kai exchanged glances and grinned.

"Hai hai, but member ta feed her first!" They both let out bellowing laughs, before getting shoved by Shin. He glared at them; they would never let him live it down.

"Ignore them. They're idiots anyways." A sharp voice called out. Shin looked up and grinned at his old friend, Reiko.

"Haven't seen ya in a while Rei-chan. Where've ya been?"

"Here, there, and everywhere." She brushed her purple bangs out of her face, her onyx eyes twinkling from the sun. "Wenda ya start workin' 'ere?" She easily slipped into her old habit of talking.

"Yesterday. Needa job or else Aoi-chan mighta start payin' ma bills."

"Aoi-chan? She takin' care of ma gang?" She grinned at the thought of her old gang member. She knew that leaving everyone in Aoi's care was the best choice she could've made. The girl was made to be a leader after.

"Iie. A year afta ya left, she left. Rent's was put down."

Reiko's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know that. In fact when she came back from Osaka, nobody told her anything about this, and so she thought all was well with her former gang.

"Who's takin' care of me gang?"

"Yuki."

"NANI!" Reiko fumed. She left her gang to Aoi for a reason. Aoi knew what was good for the gang and what wasn't. Yuki doesn't give a rats ass about the gang.

"Ah." Shin nodded, opening and closing the small box. "Aoi en her got inta fight bouta week ago. Ova Aoi's imouto."

"Yuki didn't."

"She did."

Shin didn't even flinch when Reiko's fist slammed angrily down on the wooden bench. It didn't surprise him either when it cracked down into the middle. He's seen Reiko take down full grown men by herself before, so this is nothing compared to that.

"I outta pay her a visit." She growled out lowly. Shin shook his head.

"From wat I 'eard, Aoi got 'er good. Took down da whole gang. Almost killed Yuki."

"Of course she's ma protege!"

A low chuckle escaped Shin's mouth as he stood up. Reiko glanced up at him and smiled when she saw the box in his hands. A small pang of jealousy hit her, but she pushed it down.

"Don't do it Shin- kun. Aoi-chan and ya won't last dat long." A dark smoldering glare was sent her way. "She'll find someone else. Open up ya eyes. She's younga dan ya, and fa sure aint that ugly. Ya lucky she ain't in school."

"How da hell ya know she wasn't in school?"

"Rent's dead, imouto in da hospital. Ya think she'll be in school workin' 'er ass off, if 'er imouto's down? Ya know howa she is. She ain't da type to sit down en look purty."

"I love her."

"Ay but think bout it Shin-kun. She dontta deserve someone like ya en vice versa. Ya stick wita yer kind en she'll stick wita 'er kind."

"En wat kind is dat?"

Reiko looked up at him from her eyelashes and stood up. She smirked getting close to him until their chests were touching each other. She grinned when Shin didn't back down. He would be singing a completely different song by the time this season was over.

"Ask 'er dat. Aoi-chan 'as dirty lil secrets." She plucked the box out from his hands, before kissing him on the cheek. "Whyda think 'er auntie is crazy bout gettin' rid of dem both?"

"Wat da hell ya know Reiko?" Shin growled, gripping her arm. He ripped the box from her hands making Reiko chuckle.

"No more dan ya Shinnosuke."

"Reiko I love her, ya know dat. She's gonna be ma wife whetha ya like it or not. It ain't 'igh school enymore for us, ya know dat."

"Aye I know dat, but I know ya gonna get yer heart broken. She ain't da one fo ya Shinnosuke. It may seem like it, but I know wat I'm sayin' ya 'ear. I ain't wantcha 'urt."

"The only one that'll be hurt is you Reiko." Shin glared at her, dropping his grip from her arm and pushing past her. She had no idea what she was talking about. She doesn't understand what they've been through together.

* * *

><p>A soft sigh escaped my lips when I saw my apartment from down the street. It'd taken everything I had to get away from those crazy people and convince not to come to my apartment. Who knows what chaos would ensue if I let them rich bastards into my home.<p>

To my surprise though, there was a black car in front of the apartments, and a man standing in front of it. I frowned and tensed up, ready for a fight if the situation calls for it. I slowed down a bit, raising my head and started to pass him.

"Kuragari Aoi?" He asked meekly. I almost stumbled over my feet in surprise. This tough looking man standing here, and he's speaks like a wuss! I got myself prepared for nothing.

"Wat's it ta ya?" I glared at him. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, before holding out his hand.

"I'm Hariyama Komatsu."

"En?" I popped out my hip and rested my hand there. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Kai - I mean the granny that lived he-"

"You know where she is?" I exclaimed a bit happy, tip toeing to grab onto his shoulders. I grinned at him and hit him on the shoulder. "Why didn't ya say so in the first place! Is she okay? How's she doing? I feel really bad with the way we left things."

"H-Hai." He rubbed his arm in surprise. "She wants to meet you and told me to bring you here to her."

"Then what are you waiting for? I have an apology to say." I pushed him towards the drivers side as I went around to get in the passengers side. I smiled at his gaping expression before opening the door and getting inside. Yes that was right I do owe her an apology - a big one.

"You don't want to sit in the back?" Hariyama asked softly putting the key in ignition. I looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. Was I supposed to sit in the back? Was it some unspoken law that whenever riding with a stranger, you must ,at all times, ride in the backseat? Damn I never knew that.

"Iie. How's granny doing?"

"A-Ah Kaichou is doing better from what I've seen. Arigatou gozaimasou for taking care of her."

"Kaichou?"

"Hai, she's the chairman of Odigiri's Enterprises."

I balantly choked on my spit. This whole time, I was hoarding a rich old woman, who owns more than anything I can imagine, in my one-room apartment. What. The. Fuck.

"D-Daijabou?" He asked nervously turning to me and turning away every few seconds. I coughed slightly letting out a strained, "Eyes on the road!"

How the hell did it end up to this? Why was granny - iie, Odigiri-sama asking me to meet. It couldn't be for a thank you because our last few moments were anything but hospitable. Could she want payback? No I doubt it, she didn't come off like that, but at the time she had amnesia so who knows what kind of person she really is. What have I gotten myself into now?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seems a bit short! I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't forget to review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the late update! I've been grounded sadly. They could have taken my phone but know they had to get me where it hurts. No computer T.T And after that huge writer's block. But I'm back and ready to write!**

**Thank you Tailsdoll123, Shinigam's-Neko-Gaki, Bored411, Takara Rose Oizumi, Hanako-Tenshi and Aoifem for your lovely reviews!**

**Tailsdoll123: **** Actually I think she would be pissed if anything. I mean granny is basically black mailing her into being her successor.**

**Shinigami's-Neko-Gaki: Haha yeah I can't wait for the chaos that would ensue when she sees the dress they have to wear.**

**Aoifem: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Hanako-Tenshi: Aww geez thanks, you make me blush ^/^**

**Bored411: I canta wait for Shin ta ask Aoi ta get hitched ;) thanks sometimes it's hard to write in it though. **

**Disclaimer: Lemme tell you, if I owned Ouran, they wouldn't wear those hideous dresses**

* * *

><p>"Please stay here, while I inform Kaichou-sama of your arrival." Komatsu smiled, gesturing to one of the chairs in the room. I nodded a bit unsure watching him open the sliding door and disappear in a second, the door sliding quietly shut.<p>

Her house was actually not a mansion like I had expected, then again granny wasn't such an extravagant person either. This simple traditional home suited her more than a big mansion. In a way, I feel better knowing it was something like this instead of some huge mansion…it feels more like a home than an empty house.

"Ah you must Aoi-sama," A maid servant walked in, a small smile on her face. "Let's change rooms and get you groomed."

"G-Groomed?" I stumbled a bit surprised at her usage of words. What am I, a pet?

More maids appeared a wicked glint in their eyes. A bead of sweat rolled down my cheek and a nervous chuckle escaped my lips. They advanced on me, grabbing my arm and started to forcibly remove me from the room.

"K-Kora! Get ya stickin' paws offa ma!"

"Now Aoi-sama that's not a way for a lady to talk or appear. It seems that I, Keiko, humble maidservant to Masou-sama, will cleanse you of this." Keiko stated with a grin eyeing me over. My eyebrow twitched at her introduction. She acted just like those rich idiots that's been hanging out with Haruhi.

"Aoi-sama what's with this atrocious appearance?" She picked at my jacket and shirt while another tsked as she grabbed my uneven shortened hair. "It seems I've underestimated you. It's time for the complex strategy we've been working on for years and had given up on; Deluxe Transformation!"

"O-Oi what's with that lame name?" I mumbled, the twitching in my eye not even stopping once. "Why da hell did dis turn out into a shoujo manga?"

Roughly I was shoved like a rag doll into a chair that appeared out of nowhere with a sheet thrown over my torso. The maids flocked over me like I was a piece of meat, the glint never leaving their eyes. Kami-sama was this all a prank to me? Was this the old hag's punishment for the way I had treated her last time? Damn last time I'm ever helping someone again.

_Snip. Snip._

My eyes widened slightly. Were they cutting my hair when it's already as short as it is? How the hell did I end up like some animal in the zoo?

The rest of my bangs fell into my face to join the part that was parted to above my nose while the other two sides parted to where it was on my side and flared out a bit. One maid with red hair and green eyes, held a hand over my eyes and she sprayed water of my bangs.

_Snip, snip, snip._

The hair fell to the floor, a satisfied grin was on her face as she parted my bangs into two parts than the three parts I had it like before. She swept the larger section of hair over to the right side of my face, clipping an x shaped barrette on it and then moved the smaller part to the left side.

_Snip, snip, snip, snip._

The back of my of my neck suddenly got cooler, despite that I could feel on both sides of my neck my hair.

"Kawaii Aoi-sama, this hairstyle really fits you!"

"I can go now right?"

"Eh, but you still have to get dressed and put on makeup." A maid with grey hair and round glasses said appearing in front of my face. "Also we need to pluck these eyebrows. You really don't care about your feminine side do you Aoi-sama."

"O-Oi whatcha tryin' ta say?"

The chair flew back and a bright light was in my eyes. I felt my newly cut bangs push back exposing my forehead.

"That's no way for a lady to talk Aoi-sama."

Kami-sama what a cruel and unusual punishment you have given me. Is this really how the life of the rich is? Attacked by crazy maids, scolded because of the way you speak, tossed around like a doll until one's needs are satisfied? Either I hit my head or my view on the rich has completely done a 180. Shouldn't one boss the maids around instead of this flipped situation I am currently in? Shouldn't a guest be respected in a high manner? Kami-sama you're a real sick bastard.

The chair flew back up, and my jacket was torn from my body. Before I could say anything, I was thrown behind a three panel paper screen. Then to my horror, the maids attacked me and stripped me to my underwear and bra. Clothes were thrown at me to wear, each maid fighting over which one would look best on me. I closed my eyes tightly wishing this was anything but reality.

"Aoi-sama you look adorable!" One of the maids squealed. I opened my eyes, my face feeling heavier than usual. I was pulled from the paper screen and thrust in front of a mirror that appeared like magic, like the chair before it.

I stared at myself in the mirror in complete surprise, taking note of the anxious looks I was receiving from the maids. My hand reached towards the mirror, making sure this person was actually me.

"I look," I hesitated looking for the right answer.

"Adorable?"

"Beautiful?"

"Dazzling?"

"Completely ridiculous." I hit the base of my palm with my fist, happy that I found the word I was looking for. I glanced at the maids through the mirror noticing that their expressions had fell as if I just told them the worst news in the worlds.

I wasn't lying though when I said I looked completely ridiculous; at least I didn't say horrifying. The dress I was wearing had puffy shoulders, a big bow around the waist, and my god how many ruffles does this disgusting dress have, and then the color was a burnt green. My hair was an angled bob style and a headband with a huge ass ruffled flower that was bigger than my own head; it's a surprise that my head didn't fall over. What the hell did they put me into? It was like ruffle hell. I don't even want to start on the makeup.

"Ah gomen Aoi-sama," Keiko apologized, though it didn't sound sincere. In fact it kind of looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Since we've been employed, Masou-sama didn't have any heirs or any nephews or nieces for us to dress up. Because you were coming she said we could dress you up and we went a bit overboard."

A _bit_ overboard? Look at me; I look like I came from doll hell. I sighed softly before smiling and said, "It's okay, just please get me out of this hideous thing."

A few minutes later most of the makeup was washed off – thank Kami-sama – I was still put into a different dress, though less…extravagant than the last. The dress itself was a light calm green; the bodice was gathered together and cap sleeves, with a simple white ribbon around end of the bodice. The dress itself ended at my knees and I wore two inch high light silver heels. My hair still wore the same x shaped barrette except it was a light silver color, with a headband to match (no enormous ruffled flower.)

"Ano, is this really necessary?"

"Of course! You are now ready to see Masou-sama."

Before a word could come out of my mouth, they all walked out the room as if nothing happened except for the grey-haired glasses maid.

"This way Aoi-sama. I, Hana, will be your guide." She bowed respectively, before straightening and walked out of the room. I followed after her, not liking the way the heels felt on my feet. The heels may be short, but it still hurt!

After a thousand years, which really was just a few minutes of wandering around but when you wear heels time seems longer, we came to a door where Hana knocked on the bamboo wood. A soft come in was the reply and Hana slid open the door.

"Aoi-sama, as you requested, is here and groomed Masou-sama." Hana gestured for me to walk in, which I did so very cautiously.

The old woman looked up from her desk and smiled when she saw me. "Please sit Aoi."

I nodded my head towards her respectively, warily going to sit on the chair she had gestured to. When I sat down, I looked up to match her stare.

"Why am I here?" I asked, not breaking our eye contact. Her smile became bigger and an uneasy feeling came upon me.

"I have an offer for you, one that you won't refuse, to pay for your kindness that you had showed me when you housed me."

"Oh and what is it?"

"Become the heir to my company."

My jaw dropped and I couldn't help but laugh in disbelief. There was no way she was being serious. She wanted me, a random person who is an ex-delinquent to be the heir to her company? What sick joke is she playing on me?

"Oi, old hag dat 'as a sick joke ya justa played der." I frowned, slipping to my former way of talking. The old hag laughed quietly.

"I'm not joking Aoi."

"Ya ya, wateva ya say old woman."

"Madoka is your aunt, no?"

I froze for a moment, trying to see which angle she was playing at here.

"From what I've managed to come up with, your family whenever hospitalized, she wouldn't even throw in anything to help manage the costs. Isn't that how you lost everyone but your sister Mari."

"'ey old hag, if ya keepa talkin' like dis, Imma hafta do sumthin' bout it."

"Become my successor and I'll pay for the hospital bills."The old hag smirked up at me. I glared at her, my nails biting into my skin. "Think about Aoi, all these jobs won't cover half the bill to keep her alive. If you do this for me, you'll be the heir to my company and your sister would be safe from Madoka''s clutches."

Blood started to come from my hands because of my nails digging into my skin. I thought about he offer very carefully, knowing that she was right in the end. If I didn't want Mari to die I would have to do this.

"Deal."

Her smirk widened as she clasped her hands together."Now tell me, do you know of a school called Ouran?"

N-No way, she isn't talking about the school where Haruhi and those idiots go to right? If I go there, I may as well have thrown my life away. I could see it now, the never ending bugging just for me to go visit them at their club, _host club_. Damn it Mari, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><em> "Nii-kun!" I cried out happily throwing myself at him for a hug. He let out a loud laugh, catching me tightly before spinning around uncontrollably. After a moment he stopped, letting me walk around dizzyingly.<em>

The cold window felt refreshing against my warm flesh as we passed by a park that was near by the apartment complex. The urge to press my face against the window was starting to become unbearable when we stopped right when a brother and sister were laughing and playing together. I frowned staring at them intently, thinking that if it wasn't for the old woman I wouldn't be remembering things like this.

_"My sweet Aoitori, shouldn't you be practicing?" He grinned down at me, his green eyes shining brightly. From behind him there was a soft short laugh before his friend, Tadase Kaito, came up from behind. _

_I frowned knowing that when Kaito-san was here I wouldn't have much time to spend with Rin. I glared at him until Rin ruffled my hair after Kaito-san laughed at my reaction. Then when Rin turned away I stuck my tongue at Kaito-san childishly._

My fingers fell limply from the window and I wretched my eyes away from the two. The limo began to move again as I forced myself to not look back at them and gripped my pants tightly.

To my surprise a music piece by Mozart had filled up the entire limo. I straightened up a bit realizing that it was Symphony No. 40 1st movement. A second later I came to the conclusion it was played in G minor by the violin.

At the beautiful display of the violin, my eyes fluttered close. I let the music surround me and engulf my entire being, taking me back to the day I had actually tried to attempt and play this music for Rin whenever he was actually allowed to be outside for a bit.

_"Is there no song today my little Aoitori?" Rin grinned ruffling my hair with confidence despite the small trembling in his gloved hands. I forced a smile on and let out a choked laugh leaning back from him. My grip on the handles tightened and for a fleeting moment the snow danced around us. Even though we weren't even supposed to be out here, he desperately wanted to come outside and who was I to deny him that right._

_"Nii-kun you love my playing! I can't disappoint my biggest fan!" I exclaimed a bit dramatically pulling the wheelchair over to a secluded part of the hospital gardens. He had loved this part seeing as no one was hardly ever there and there was enough room just for us to be with each other. It was even more beautiful with the untouched snow that lay peacefully._

_He smiled at me brightening up his pale face, his smoky breath rising up into the cold air. I tore my eyes away from him and pulled the violin case off of my back; anything to get my mind off of him and grabbing the wheelchair to take him back inside. I took out the beautiful white violin to play the song that we had slaved over for months to get right._

_"Why wouldn't I play for you?" I asked a bit shakily, taking off my gloves. The cold air hit my fingers icily, my eyes watching Rin very carefully. My hand trembled when I got into position. Rin only smiled a bit bigger and gestured for me to continue. _

_That was all I needed before I tore off in the song. In fact, I even played it perfectly not missing a note or getting off beat. It was one my best performances yet…and my last._

"Daijabou?" Komatsu asked breaking me from the bitter memory. I forced a smile on and made a sound of confirmation.

It was best for me not to remember such things, but I'm losing everyone slowly it's becoming painful. I'm starting to tire of acting strong in front of everyone when all I feel now is remorse and pain. Rin was the first to go, then my parents, and now Mari. What horrible act in my past life did I do to deserve such a fate? Did I not burn any incense?

No…I can't do this. I can't throw myself a pity party. Mari is depending on me right now. I can't let such things as the past get in the way or else I _will_ lose her for sure. That's why it's best that I took up the old woman on her deal. It would help a lot. Actually any help would be fine actually. Four jobs aren't enough though…but luckily I managed to convince the Ootori hospital to transfer Mari to Dr. Tadase's clinic. At least then he would have just a bit of mercy on the bills for me.

Maybe just maybe I'll be able to pull this one through. Even though four jobs isn't enough I could always try and attempt for a fifth job while doing my part of the deal, that way I wouldn't be that much indebted to the old woman. Anything to make sure I didn't lose Mari either because if I did – if I did lose Mari what else could I do? Everything I've done would've been effortless. All my hard work to ensure she would be well off had already failed. Oh Kami-sama please don't take yet another person from me.

I bent over, my hands gripping my short hair tightly. I bit the inside of my cheek and took slow calming breaths. Random thoughts appeared in my head to distract myself from the worst case scenario. I needed something, anything to get my head to stop thinking such things even if just for a moment. But it's hard when for the past four years it has been as if Kami-sama and the devil were having a contest to see who could my life worse than before.

Yet there is hope yet! Granny is the only hope I have left. She laid out such an amazing deal for me, even though I may face scorn in the end for it. It doesn't even matter though; I'll do whatever it takes as long as Mari will be okay. It was my fault to begin with that she is the way she is now. Why is it that my past can't help but haunt me so? What kind of sick game is my life made out to be? Is someone deliberately trying to make my life miserable?

Realization suddenly hit me, causing me to sit up straight quickly. My eyes widened in surprise at how I couldn't have figured out before. This wasn't my fault. _It was Madoka's_. She hired the gang to turn on Mari. She's the one who put my parent's into debt making them slave all day like I've been the past few years. She's the one who decided to pull their plug without getting mine or Mari's decision. She's the one who refused to help out with hospital payments for Rin when we found out about his condition.

_"Why should _I_ help dear brother? _You're_ the one who _left_ us for this poor excuse of a woman." Madoka said steely, her eyes glaring at Emi. _

_Hotaru frowned and stood up in front of his wife protectively. He glared down at his younger sister not daring to back down._

_"Madoka you dare talk down on my wife in front of me so easily. Must I remind you that who was it that always bailed your ass out before I left. _He_ is _yournephew _Madoka. You dare ignore him because of your pride__."_

_I pressed myself against the wall, clutching the violin to my chest tightly. I was actually surprised that they couldn't hear my heart beat for it was beating so loudly. I glanced back into the kitchen hoping that what I was hearing wasn't true._

_"Hotaru you lost the right to be my brother the day you left for that commoner." She sneered. She turned away from them causing me to turn forward again. "Therefore why should I acknowledge your children as my blood? If I was to do this one act, who knows when you would come begging me to help you out again just like a _filthy commoner_."_

"Madoka!" I hissed clenching my hands tightly.

_Mari held tightly onto my arm as we both waited quietly in the waiting room. I glanced down at her for a moment before pulling my arm out of her grip. She stared at me hurt but I paid no attention to it as I took off my jacket and wordlessly placed it over her. She gripped the edges of it, silent tears slipping down her face, her head bowed as if praying to Buddha._

_After a moment I crossed my arms, my fingerless arm length fishnet gloves slipped down from the movement. I grunted softly hoping to at least have one noise interrupt the cold silence. I glanced back at her silently praying that everything would be okay._

_Rin, please I'm begging don't let our parents join you. Let us be selfish and have more time with them. Not for me, but for Mari too. She lost her nii-san two years ago, a child at nine years old. Don't take her parents away just yet._

_It stayed quiet for a few minutes even though it felt likes hours. Mari had found a liking to latching herself to my arm and if it was any other situation I would've pushed her off and glare at her…but this time was different._

_Then to both our surprises, we heard a soft click clacking and then Madoka appeared in front of us. We both scrambled up to ask her what had happened but she walked past us. A second later the sound of her heels stopped._

_"Worthless commoners." She stated venomously and then the sound of her heels started up again. _

_Anger rose up in me and I turned around ready to give her a piece of my mind when Mari tugged at my arm. I looked at her and then to the direction to where she was looking. The doctor was in front of us, holding his clipboard in his hand._

_No words were exchanged. It was clear enough what had happen those few hours we had been here waiting patiently to see our parents. The meaning behind Madoka's cruel words, the short simple shake of the head from the doctor – _they were gone_. They were gone for good and I didn't even give them the proper goodbye. Hell we didn't even leave earlier today on good terms._

_An eternity later, which was truly only a second, an inhuman wail escaped Mari's mouth. Tears fell like rivers as she fell to the floor screaming as if someone was killing her. I fell to my knees next to her and pulled her to me as a small effort to comfort her._

_Tears slipped down my face quietly compared to Mari's screeching. I held onto her tight, a few suppressed sobs managing to come out. They were gone. Just like Rin they left us on our own to pick up after them. As if we could move on so easily._

"One day Madoka, one day. I swear I will destroy you!"

Ouran Academy and the idiotic hosts, just wait, I'll be coming. Trust me, the next few years will be anything but peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review, and while you're at it go to my favorites to check out the story Sacrificing Rain<em> , <em>I absolutely loved it! It's a fanfic about Shaman King with a HaoXOc, so if you guys know about Shaman King and/or Hao go check it out! **


End file.
